


Bad Things Happen

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Blood and Violence, Captivity, Chains, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dildos, Drugged Sex, Ficlet Collection, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Manipulation, Necrophilia, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: A collection of stories in response to prompts from my Bad Things Happen Bingo card (posted in first chapter). Most stories will be dark and may contain rape and other violent content.





	1. Index

**Author's Note:**

> Below is the bingo card, which I will update with each new chapter. Each chapter will contain one story based on one prompt from the card. Every chapter will be titled with the prompt and the beginning notes will have a short summary and applicable warnings. That way you don't have to read anything you'd rather skip.

### Index

**I Have You Now My Pretty:** David takes his girlfriend, Gwen, to meet his best friend, Daniel. What David doesn't realize is that Daniel likes him as far more than a friend and he doesn't appreciate Gwen being in his way.

**Forcibly Stripped:** David attends a party and soon finds the homeowner has gained a sudden obsession with him.

**Forced to Watch:** Daniel forces David to watch a recording of him raping David with a horse dildo, while fucking him.

**Chained to a Wall:** David and Daniel wake up in Cameron Campbell's dungeon with Cameron eager to torture David. To make matters worse, David's heart is shattered when he learns that his husband may not be the man he thought he was. Daniel is determined to prove to David that he loves him, and he'll do whatever he has to to help him escape and keep him safe.

**Cry Into Chest:** David is in an abusive relationship. Daniel quietly takes care of that little issue so he can have David all to himself.

**Kidnapping:** Daniel takes David has his own, forcibly mating his new Omega.

**Biting:** Zombie Apocalypse AU. David passes and Daniel doesn't handle it as well as some might think. Gwen pays the price for snooping.

**Domestic Abuse:** Daniel hurts David a little more than he intended. He tries to make it up to him, but it may be too late for that.

**Chained to a Bed:** After kidnapping David to get ransom money, Daniel quickly becomes very attached to him. Cameron figures this is harmless, but he might be overestimating Daniel's loyalty.

### Bingo Card


	2. I Have You Now My Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes his girlfriend, Gwen, to meet his best friend, Daniel. What David doesn't realize is that Daniel likes him as far more than a friend and he doesn't appreciate Gwen being in his way. 
> 
> Warnings: drugging, implied murder, implied forced captivity

The house was old but in wonderful condition. A beautiful victorian with a wrap-around porch and newly-renovated interior. It was many, many miles outside of town and surrounded by forest. David was instantly smitten with it. He jumped out of the car and let out a long gasp. “Wow!! It’s _gorgeous_!”

Gwen climbed out of the car and stood behind him. “Your friend moved here? He must be loaded.”

“Yeah! I think he said he’s the head of a church or something? He doesn’t really talk about it.”

“Uh-huh… So he’s some kind of religious freak then?”

“No!” David locked the car with a pout. “He’s very nice! You’ll like him. Come on.” He headed up the stairs onto the porch and to the front door. He rang the bell, bouncing on his heels with excitement. The door opened and David lit up at the sight of his close friend. “Hi, Danny!!”

“David! So good to see you!” Daniel greeted him warmly. As soon as his eyes fell on Gwen, however, his big smile faltered. “I didn’t realize you’d be bringing a friend.”

“Oh, no!” David face-palmed, “I completely forgot to ask if it was okay! I’m so sorry!”

“Oh, it’s fine. I could never be mad at you, Davey.”

“Aw, thanks!” David tossed an arm around Gwen and pulled her against him. “This is Gwen! She’s my girlfriend! Gwen, this is Daniel!”

“Nice to meet you…” Gwen said slowly. There was fury in Daniel’s eyes and his smile was tense. She doubted David noticed.

“A pleasure,” Daniel replied. He stepped aside and gestured for them to enter. “Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home. I apologize for the mess.”

They entered and found no mess. There were a few unpacked boxes against a wall, but everything else was immaculate. The furniture was all new and matched the style of the house. Again, David was smitten. “This is amazing, Danny! You really upgraded!” He looked at Gwen, “Danny used to live in an apartment down from mine. That’s how we met.”

“Oh, neat.” Gwen glanced over her shoulder at Daniel. He was glaring at her. What the fuck was his problem?

They took a seat on the couch together, David prattling about how he and Daniel met. In the elevator riding up to their apartments. Daniel had been the one to strike up a conversation and encourage a friendship. They talked everyday after that.

“Would either of you like something to drink?” Daniel inquired, standing in an archway between the hall and kitchen.

“Water, please!” David chirped.

“Soda. Doesn’t matter what,” Gwen replied.

Daniel smiled pleasantly and disappeared into the kitchen.

Gwen leaned over, keeping her voice just barely above a whisper so only David could hear her, “does he not like me?”

David blinked in surprise. He whispered back, “what do you mean?”

“He keeps giving me dirty looks.”

“Oh… My last girlfriend said he did that to her too. I think maybe he’s just a jealous kind of friend, you know?”

She quirked a brow. “David. Do you think maybe, just _maybe_ , he has a crush on you?”

David’s face went red. “What? No! We’re just friends!”

“Well, if he doesn’t like your girlfriends-”

“I’m sure it’s something else! We’ve been friends for two years so I’m sure he would have said something by now.”

“Maybe he’s been hinting but you’re too damn dense to catch on.”

David gasped, offended. “I’m not dense!”

“You’re _very_ dense.”

David opened his mouth to offer a rebuttal -though he didn’t have a good one- when Daniel returned. He handed David a glass of water and Gwen a glass of soda. They each thanked him as he took a seat across from them. 

They sipped and both made faces.

“Why does this taste… salty?” Gwen asked.

“Mine does too,” David added.

“Sorry about that,” Daniel said sympathetically, “the icemaker is being a little difficult so sometimes the ice tastes funny. If it’s too bothersome I can make you new drinks with no ice.”

“Yes-”

“No, it’s fine!” David smiled, cutting Gwen off. “It’s not your fault and it’s not too noticeable anyway!”

Gwen rolled her eyes and took another drink. It wasn’t terrible, but a fresh soda would have been nice.

“You’re so kind, Davey. It’s my favorite thing about you,” Daniel said sweetly.

David beamed, “aw, thank you, Danny!”

“You’re welcome. How have you been? I haven’t seen you in so long.”

The two men chatted about life, catching up on more than a month of absence. Daniel was noticeably eager to hear what David had to say, while brushing through questions aimed at him and ignoring Gwen completely. He was all smiles, each with a bit too much affection behind them.

Gwen made a mental note to have a serious conversation with David later. Daniel quite obviously had a thing for him and while Gwen wasn’t worried about the two of them ever running off to elope, she felt David should really be made aware of it. At the very least so that he could let Daniel down gently.

Half a soda later she was feeling pretty tired. Strange, since it was still early in the day. Maybe the long drive had taken more out of her than she’d thought. She tried to shake it off, but it only grew worse. She put her glass on the coffee table and cradled her head.

“Gwen?” David put an arm around her, “are you alright?”

“I’m really tired…” her words were slurred. 

Daniel leaned forward, “I have bedrooms upstairs. She’s welcome to lay down.”

Gwen lifted her head weakly and looked at him. He grinned at her. She realized then what he’d done. “David…” her voice trailed off, too weak to speak.

“Sssh, it’s okay.” He stood and carefully picked her up, “let’s get you into bed for a little while. You must have caught a bug at work.”

“Dave…” It was too much. With a final groan she passed out, unable to warn him about what Daniel had slipped in their drinks.

Daniel helped David take her upstairs. He led him into an empty guest room with a big, clean bed. There was a large window above it letting in plenty of sunlight. David laid her down on the bed and sat beside her. He gently touched her forehead to feel her temperature.

“ **Quit**.”

Daniel’s sharp snap made him jolt. He looked at his friend in confusion.

Daniel smiled and nodded toward the hall. “Come on. Let’s let her rest. I’ll get a cold rag for her and check her temperature in just a few minutes.”

“Oh…” David hesitated, “okay…” He didn’t want to leave her, but he supposed Daniel was correct. They should let her rest. There was nothing a good nap wouldn't cure! He stood and followed Daniel out into the hall.

That was when his head throbbed. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I…” He felt a little dizzy, actually. Tired. Crap, maybe he’d caught it too!

“Do you need to lay down?”

“I- I guess…” He tried to go back into the room so he could lay with Gwen, but Daniel grabbed him and pulled him away.

“No, no,” he put an arm around him, “your room is this way.”

“Huh?”

Daniel led him into a different room. This one wasn’t a simple guest room like the other. It was painted in David’s favorite shade of green and decorated with ‘naturalist’ decor items. It was like walking into the bedroom of a cabin. It was exactly the kind of room David had always wanted.

“I made it just for you, exactly how you described it,” Daniel explained. “Do you like it?”

David was growing weaker by the second and more and more confused. “Yeah…” It was perfect, but he didn’t understand why Daniel had done this for him. It wasn’t like he’d be staying over very often. 

He was laid down on the bed just before his legs gave out. He groaned and felt breathless. Was this a flu? A virus? He hoped Daniel didn’t catch it too.

Daniel sat down on the bed beside him and stroked his cheek. “Finally… Finally mine…”

“Wha-?” David gazed up at him, too weak to move.

“I’ve wanted you for so long, Davey…”

Oh. _Oh_. Oh dear.

David tried to tell him he didn’t feel that way -he had a girlfriend for one thing- but the words wouldn't come. He could do nothing as Daniel leaned down and caught his lips in a tender kiss. That left him even more confused. No matter how much Daniel liked him, he shouldn’t be so thoughtless as to kiss him when he’s sick.

Daniel straightened and stared down at him adoringly. “Davey, Davey, Davey. You didn’t make things easy on me. So naive. So kind. We can finally be together now though.”

He didn’t understand. “Gwen-” his voice was barely audible.

“I wish you hadn’t brought her here, but it’s fine. She won’t be the first girlfriend of yours I’ve had to make disappear, but she _will_ be the last.”

David’s blood ran cold, his heart stopping completely. 

No. No. He had to have heard that wrong.

Daniel grinned. “Has it clicked yet, darling? You’re so terribly dense.” He leaned down, eyes half-lidded. “You’re never leaving this house again. You’re mine now. Forever. I love you, David, and I’ll show you that love every. Single. Night.” 

Tears rolled down David’s cheeks. Daniel kissed him again. Overwhelming despair was soon replaced with darkness as the drugs finally rendered him unconscious.


	3. Forcibly Stripped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David attends a party and soon finds the homeowner has gained a sudden obsession with him. 
> 
> Warnings: Rape, drugged, non-con

David didn’t often go to parties. He loved socializing and meeting new people, but a lot of people drinking made him a little uncomfortable. Not to mention the anxiety that came with being around people doing anything illegal, like drugs. What if the police burst in and took them all to jail and it went on his record and he got fired?? 

But, he tried to attend some once in a while. That night he’d been invited to a party hosted by a friend of a friend of a coworker. A bit removed for his taste, but he was eager to make new friends and have some fun.

The house was a bit out of town. It was big and well-kept. There were cars parked all over the place. He found a spot under a tree where he wasn’t blocking anyone in and figured it would be fine. He grabbed a bottle of rum and a bag of chips from the backseat, his contributions to the party despite being told he didn’t have to bring anything.

The door was open when he approached, so he simply entered. The house was full of people laughing and drinking. David found the kitchen and put his items down on the counter amongst other food and drink. He grabbed a red cup, poured himself some soda, grabbed a plate of finger foods, and headed into the living room.

There was an empty spot on the couch so he fell into it amongst a group of people he didn’t recognize. They were very welcoming. Introductions were had and conversation flowed. A television was on but no one was really watching.

David eventually ended up wandering around the house, checking out the lovely decor. A painting of a cabin by a lake in one of the rooms caught his eye. He was in the room and standing before it in an instant. It was large and detailed and so, so beautiful. A marvel.

“You like that?”

David jumped, startled, and spun around. A handsome blonde man was standing in the doorway, a shot glass in one hand and a red cup in the other. “Sorry. Didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“Oh, it’s fine! This painting is really nice. Are you the homeowner?”

“I am.”

“Sorry I was snooping.”

“You’re not snooping, just admiring. It’s flattering. I’m Daniel.”

“David.”

Daniel crossed the room to stand in front of the painting with him. “I saw you come in a few hours ago and meant to introduce myself, but I kept getting caught up in other things. I heard you asking about margaritas earlier. I made this shot for you.” He offered him the shot glass, which was filled with white liquid and had salt around the rim.

“Is this a margarita shot??”

“It is! I like taking mixed drinks and condensing them into shots. Try it. I even brought you a soda to chase it if you don’t like it.”

“Oh my gosh, that’s amazing! Thank you!!” David happily took the little glass and quickly downed it. It did taste just like a margarita! “That was delicious!”

“I’m glad you liked it!” Daniel took the glass back from him and offered him the cup. “You like art?”

David nodded with a big smile. “Yeah, especially stuff like this. I love camping and being outdoors, so I really appreciate paintings that capture it so nicely.”

“You look like someone who spends a lot of time outside. You have a nice tan and such lovely freckles.”

“Oh,” David turned pink and smiled shyly, “gosh, thank you!”

They chatted for a while, exchanging interests and jokes. Daniel was charming in every way. David felt awkward in comparison, but Daniel didn’t seem to mind. David wondered if he should try to ask for his number… 

Exhaustion suddenly washed over him. He swayed and shook his head.

“Feeling alright?” Daniel inquired.

“Gosh, I’m just suddenly really tired…” He look down at his watch and saw it was well after midnight. Wow, how long had they been talking?? “It’s a lot later than I thought… I guess it’s time to go.”

“You can rest here if you need to. I wouldn't want you driving if you’re so tired.”

“I don’t want to… impose…” His head throbbed and spots formed in his vision.

“I think you should lay down,” Daniel took his cup and put it on a little table. He put his hand on David’s shoulder and turned him, leading him toward the bed. “You’re not imposing at all. I expect these kind of things at a party. At least rest for a while, take a nap, stay the night, I don’t care.”

“You’re so kind…” David collapsed on the bed and was instantly so so comfortable.

Daniel patted his shoulder. “I’ll be back to check on you soon.”

David barely hummed in response. He heard Daniel leave and the door shut just before passing out.

\--

When David came to again the house was silent and the room was dim. The party was over, it seemed, and he had surely overstayed his welcome. Maybe Daniel had already gone to bed too. It would be best to leave, he assumed.

He tried to sit up but… couldn’t. His limbs wouldn't move. At all. He could see his hand resting in front of his face and he tried to make a fist but… nothing happened.

His heart rate picked up. What the heck was the issue? Why couldn’t he move?? He could feel everything and knew there was nothing tying him down. He was still in the same bed and the same position that he’d passed out in. So what was the problem?? He whimpered and tried to call out for some help, but his mouth wouldn't form words. He could make some noise, but his lips would not help him form anything intelligible. 

He tried to stay calm but panic was beginning to set in. Would he be trapped like this until morning, when Daniel would come check on him? Would he be stuck like this forever?? Was he dying??? Would he even make it to the morning????

He whimpered again and a few sobs escaped. Using all his strength he tried to move a limb, make a finger twitch, anything. Nothing moved. 

The door opened. Thank God! He was saved! The light was turned on and Daniel walked over to the bed. “Are you awake?”

David whined. Yes! Yes! Please help!

“Good.” 

The tone of his voice sent a shiver down David’s spine. He was rolled onto his back so he could finally see Daniel.

Why wasn’t he wearing a shirt?

“There’s that gorgeous face again,” Daniel grinned and caressed his cheek. His hand ran down David’s neck, finger tips barely tracing the skin, all the way down to his abdomen. It slipped under his shirt and caressed the smooth flesh of his stomach. “It’s just you and me now, sweetheart.” He leaned down, eyes closing and voice softening, “all mine.” 

The kiss was tender at first, then became harsh. Daniel’s tongue slipped into David’s mouth, tasting him. They both moaned into the kiss. Daniel was in Heaven, David in Hell.

Terrified and unable to move, all David could do was lay still while tears ran down his cheeks. He realized now that this was entirely Daniel’s doing, and he had a good guess as to what Daniel had planned for him next.

Daniel broke the kiss and bit down on David’s bottom lip. “I knew as soon as he walked through the door that I had to have you… You’re _stunning_.” He kissed down his jaw and nipped his neck, then straightened. There was a bulge in his pants, which he rubbed while gazing down at David. “Don’t be scared, baby. I’ll take good care of you. Let’s get those clothes off.”

David sobbed, watching helplessly as Daniel withdrew a knife and began cutting his clothing off. His favorite shirt hit the floor in shreds, followed soon by his pants and underwear. Stripped of his clothes and dignity, David was left naked and vulnerable.

Daniel groaned and positioned himself between David’s legs. He ran his hands down David’s torso. “Damn… Look at you…” He leaned down and kissed David’s chest all over. “Covered head to toe in freckles… So damn beautiful…” His mouth closed over a nipple. His tongue flicked across it and swirled around it in little circles as he sucked. 

Tears rolled freely down David’s cheeks. There was nothing he could do to get Daniel away from him. His body was limp and unable to fight back. He was completely at Daniel’s mercy and he had no idea how demented he might be.

Daniel was satisfied only once both nipples were red and swollen. He wiped his mouth, then kissed down David’s body from his chest to his groin. Slowly, tenderly, like a lover would. David hated it. The tip of Daniel’s tongue trailed up his abdomen and swirled around his belly button. He nuzzled his stomach, humming softly. Finally, he sat up again, gazing down at David with eyes dark with lust. 

A loud sob escaped David.

Daniel’s gaze softened. He caressed David’s cheek again, gently shushing him. “Don’t cry, sweetheart. It’s okay. I’m going to make you feel so good.” He put his hands on David’s hips and slid them inward to rub his abdomen. “You’re gorgeous, you know that? So fucking sexy too. These incredible hips… I bet you’re tight as Hell.” He sucked his two middle fingers until they were slick with saliva. 

When they entered him, David let out a strangled scream that devolved into a sob. The pain wasn’t terrible, but the act itself was horrifying. He didn’t want any part of this man inside him!

“Shit, you’re _tight_.” Daniel thrust his fingers slowly. “I can’t even spread my fingers… You’ve never done this before, have you?”

David sobbed.

Daniel sank his fingers deep inside him, working them in long, slow thrusts. “Good. I’ll be gentle with you, my sweet little virgin.” His fingertips gently probed, until they found a spot that made David suddenly moan. Daniel grinned and rubbed the spot in slow circles, drawing whimpers from his toy. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

David’s whimpers and sobs mixed. He hated that it felt good. None of this should feel good.

Daniel inserted a third finger and continued massaging that spot. He watched David’s face, taking in his subtle changes in expression and admiring his lovely freckles. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered. “I want you like this every single night…” He was able to spread his fingers just enough to begin stretching David better. The reaction, harder sobs, wasn’t what he’d wanted, but it didn’t matter much. This was happening whether David liked it or not.

Eventually, he removed his fingers and climbed off the bed.

David squeezed his eyes shut, enjoying the momentary absence of his captor but still terrified. Beside him, he could hear Daniel removing his pants. He let out quiet whimpers and silently prayed that whatever Daniel had given him would wear off soon so he could escape. 

Far too soon Daniel was on the bed again, on his knees between David’s legs. “Look at me,” he commanded.

David opened his eyes and found Daniel leaning over him. 

Daniel smirked. “Good boy.” He gripped David’s hips and lifted them up so David could see. He put David’s legs over his shoulders and rested his cock between them, laying on his abdomen. It was dripping with lubricant and throbbing with desire.

As soon as David saw it, he let out a moan of despair. That thing was as big as his fucking arm! God, it was going to tear him apart! He sobbed harder, realizing that there was no escape from this now. The worst night of his life. Would it be the last too?

“Ssshh, it’s okay. I’ll go nice and slow for you.” Daniel kissed his leg and carefully lined himself up. Even with David’s body completely relaxed from the drug, he was still tight and it took some force to enter him. The head finally popped in, making David scream and Daniel moan. “God _damn_ you’re tight…!” He sank deeper, legs quivering from the pleasure, while David’s screams grew more anguished. 

_‘Stop! You’re **killing** me!!’ _David wanted to scream. The massive organ moved deeper still and David was certain it was tearing him apart. Every inch was agony, stretching him beyond his limits and radiating pain through his entire body. He couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel his legs, couldn’t think of anything else but the pain.

Daniel sighed when he finally bottomed out. David was so tight it almost hurt, but he was so fucking hot and felt so fucking good… Daniel gently rocked his hips. David’s screams meant nothing to him, despite all his promises of pleasure. He gazed down at where their bodies connected, where his huge cock disappeared into David’s sweet little entrance. Just beyond it was a bulge in David’s abdomen. Daniel slid out a few inches and sank back in, watching it shrink and grow. Marvelous.

David’s screams eventually died down, turning into hard sobs instead. Everything hurt, but was starting to go numb. God, he was actually dying, wasn’t he?

Daniel’s thrusts grew quicker, harder. He gripped David’s thighs tightly, keeping them firmly in place. “You feel so fucking good, baby,” he panted. “So damn tight. Your tight little ass takes me nice and deep though. You love it deep, don’t you?” He thrust harder, gazing down at David with dark eyes. “You look like a sweet little twink that rides horse dildos for fun. Maybe I’ll buy you one. See how deep this little hole goes.”

His thrusts soon turned brutal, making David’s sobs turn violent. He didn’t have the energy to scream anymore, his throat was raw from it. He tried to keep his eyes closed but the pain made it impossible. Instead, he had to watch Daniel’s monstrous cock disappearing inside him over and over, his abdomen bulging with it. Daniel was moaning above him, enjoying the incredible pleasure of raping David’s tiny hole.

“Shit, I’m getting close…” Daniel eventually mumbled. His thrusts slowed to a stop and he pulled out. He let David’s legs down and gently rolled him onto his stomach. David hoped that maybe Daniel just wanted to finish on his back, but his hopes were shattered when Daniel grabbed his hips. They were lifted off the bed and the head pressed against his entrance. With a single hard thrust Daniel was deep inside him again.

David sobbed as the rape continued. It was worse in this position. Harder, deeper, more violent. Daniel was merciless and his insides were paying the price. He couldn’t even grip the sheets to ground himself and better manage the pain. His body was like a ragdoll that Daniel was using for his pleasure.

Daniel’s groans grew louder, his thrusts more erratic. “So close-” he whispered. “I’m gonna come- I’m gonna fill your tight little ass with my cum, baby, are you ready for it? Shit-” He shoved David flat onto the bed, making him even tighter, and thrust deep inside him. “David! _David_!” He let out a guttural moan in David’s ear as he pumped him full of his cum. His body quivered and his hips thrust weakly, riding out his incredible orgasm.

David could feel it gushing inside him. Pinned to the bed he could barely breathe and couldn’t make a sound. He was forced to lay in silence as Daniel soiled him.

Daniel was trembling, his mind hazy from pleasure. “Holy shit…” he nuzzled the back of David’s neck. “That was incredible… You’re amazing, David.” He kissed his neck and shoulders, showering him with gentle affections in his post-orgasm bliss. Eventually, he pushed himself off David and gently slid out of him.

David took a deep breath, finally able to breathe clearly again. He cried silently, devastated over what had just happened but relieved it was finally over.

Daniel laid down beside him and pulled him against his chest. His affections resumed; kisses and nuzzles and sweet compliments. “You’re so beautiful. So gorgeous. So perfect. I can’t wait to do this again. I’ll make us a nice breakfast in the morning and maybe we could mess around on the table afterward. Would you like that, baby?”

David merely sobbed. 


	4. Forced to Watch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel forces David to watch a recording of him raping David with a horse dildo, while fucking him.
> 
> Warnings: RAPE

The floor creaked above, softly and in the rhythm of footsteps. David didn’t budge from his bed, silently accepting what was coming. There was no point fighting. No point trying to reason with him. No point trying to escape. None of it worked. It only made things much, much worse. It was easier to just let it happen, let him have his fun, let things run their course. 

The door opened and closed, locked again, and soft thumps descended the stairs. “Davey, I brought you presents!” 

David closed his eyes, took a steadying breath, and slowly sat up. His hair was messy and the only thing he was wearing was an oversized T-shirt that hung off one shoulder. It was the only thing he was _allowed_ to wear. Most of the time, anyway. Unless he was forced into something much more revealing.

Daniel smiled at him, the sort of radiant and loving smile one would give their dearly-beloved spouse, and showed David a big colorful gift bag. “I went out today and saw something I knew you’d love! So I grabbed a few more things too! Here you go, darling,” his voice was full of love and affection. He put the bag on the bed beside David.

“Thank you, Danny,” David smiled softly, a forced action that came easy these days. He took the colorful paper out of the top of the bag and dug through it. There were several gifts inside. Two DVDs; a nature documentary and a romantic comedy. A soft little pillow with trees on it. A sketchbook and pencils. Most surprisingly, a forest-scented candle and a lighter. He didn’t think Daniel would trust him with such a thing, but he recalled that any failed escape attempts could end with his legs chopped off. They both knew he wouldn't even try to burn anything other than that candle. 

“I love them!” He smiled a little brighter and hugged the pillow. “Thank you!” The gifts were nice, but they came with a price. They both knew what came next. There was no escape from it. David was expected to perform for what he was given.

“I’m glad you like them, darling. I love making you happy.” He pushed the gifts aside and sat closer to David. He tugged the neck of the shirt down more and placed soft kisses on David’s shoulder and neck. “I love you, David…”

“I love you too,” David whispered. It didn’t matter if it was a lie. If he didn’t say it there would be Hell to pay. 

Daniel wrapped an arm around him and pulled him firmly against him. David shifted and spread his legs without having to be told. Daniel didn’t even wet his fingers. He kissed David’s cheek and slipped his hand between his legs. Two fingers were forced inside him. David moaned in pain, but didn’t struggle.

“Mm, you’re so tight, baby…” Daniel nibbled on his ear while thrusting his fingers. “You want me inside you, don’t you?”

“Yes, please,” David whimpered. 

“Good boy.” He withdrew his fingers and let David go. “We’re going to watch a movie tonight.”

David clenched his jaw to stop a sob. Wordlessly, he stood and removed his shirt. He already knew his role and what to do and it was best to do it without having to be commanded. 

The room that had become his prison cell was spacious and had a number of… devices in it. All brought him pain and awful, unwanted pleasure. He walked over to leather sort of pedestal that he could comfortably lean on, bent over, and place his arms on slightly lower armrests to be strapped in. In front of him was a large television. Below that was a stand with a DVD player and shelves full of DVDs. Some were movies or shows that Daniel had bought for David, while others were… home movies of the worst kind.

Daniel knelt before it, examing the ones he’d recorded and labelled himself. “Which one shall we indulge in tonight? Hmm…” He grinned and picked one out labeled ‘Punishment - H.D. 20in’ with a date on it. “This one is always a good choice.”

David squeezed his eyes shut and hung his head, choking back a sob. That one was his nightmare. Watching it was reliving the worst night of his life. The night Daniel had broken him. Maybe that’s why Daniel loved it so much.

Everything was set up and the television turned on. Daniel strapped David’s arms in, then circled around and shackled his ankles to keep his feet firmly on the floor. “Comfortable?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Daniel caressed up his leg and squeezed an ass cheek. He slapped it hard, making David yelp. With a chuckle, he stepped away and began to undress.

David had no choice but to gaze at the television as the video started. If he was caught avoiding eye-contact he would be punished. Once was enough. He couldn’t go through that again.

_David was laying in a reclined leather chair, his hands, legs, and torso strapped in with his legs spread wide and his entrance easily accessible. There was a defiant look on his face but tears in his eyes. Daniel walked into view, naked, and rubbed David’s inner thigh. “We’re going to have lots of fun tonight, Davey.”_

_“Go to Hell,” David hissed. His breathing was irregular and he was trembling with fear._

_“You keep cursing and defying me and I really can’t have that, sweetheart.” Daniel leaned down and tried to kiss his cheek, but David jerked his head away. Daniel frowned and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. I keep warning you. I don’t want to hurt you, but you’ve left me no choice.”_

_“There’s nothing you can do to me that you haven’t already done!” David spat, a tear sliding down his cheek._

Oh, how wrong he’d been.

_“I’d beg to differ. Last chance. Tell me you love me.”_

_“I **hate** you!”_

_“Mm, unfortunate.” Daniel kissed him and stepped away. He disappeared from the screen, messing with something off camera._

_David swallowed roughly, a hard frown on his face._

He had no idea what he was in for. 

Daniel stepped up behind him and rubbed his back. “Remember how defiant you used to be? I’m so glad you learned to be my good little angel. I hated having to hurt you, Davey.” 

“I know, Daddy.” 

Daniel kissed down his back and knelt behind him. His tongue brushed David’s entrance, drawing a soft moan from him. It swirled and teased. Daniel spread his cheeks and buried his face between them. 

“Mm, Daddy…” David sighed, “please…”

Daniel’s tongue sank inside him. David quivered and moaned.

_Daniel came into view again. He held up an incredibly massive dildo shaped like a horse’s penis, then laid it along David’s torso. It easily reached from his abdomen to his ribs and shined with the slick lube it was already coated with._

_“Wh-what’s that?” David whimpered._

_“Your punishment. If you can’t enjoy me, then I’ll make sure you understand how much worse it could be.”_

_“That won’t fit-”_

_“Oh, it will. I’ll make sure of it.” It slid down David’s body, leaving a trail of lubricant behind._

_“Wait-” David began to panic, “I changed my mind. I’ll be good.”_

_“You’ve said that a dozen times, yet you keep defying me. I’m sorry, darling, but I have to.”_

_“Nonono! Waitwaitwait!” David tried to struggle but there was little he could do. He was shackled firmly in place. The wide head pressed against his entrance. “I’ll be good!! Please PLEASE!!”_

_It entered suddenly, ripping a scream from his throat. “TAKE IT OUT!! PLEASE!!” He writhed in pain but no amount of begging could save him. It sank deeper and deeper, turning his screams more and more anguished. He was laid out in such a way that the dildo was visible inside him, a long bulge slowly working deeper. “PLEASE GOD PLEASE! IT HURTS! YOU’RE KILLING ME!!”_

_“You should have behaved,” Daniel stated calmly, forcing it even deeper._

_David shrieked, tears streaming down his face. “GET IT OUT PLEASE GET IT OUT PLEASE PLEASE-!!”_

_Daniel ignored him. He thrust it slowly, watching it move inside David’s abdomen. He could visibly make out the flared head. He thrust it harder, making David’s screams louder. “STOP!! PLEASE!! IT’S TEARING ME!! I’M GOING TO DIE!!”_

_“No, you won’t.”_

_“PLEASE TAKE IT OUT PLE-HEASE!!”_

_“Will you be good?”_

_“I’LL BE GOOD I SWEAR TO GOD!!! I SWEAR I WILL!!”_

David vividly recalled the incredible pain, the anguish, the feeling of being torn apart inside. It brought fresh tears to his eyes, but he continued to pant and moan as Daniel ate his ass. He didn’t have a choice.

_Daniel rubbed the long bulge in David’s abdomen. He shoved the dildo deeper, only to have it finally stop. David screamed even louder, the pain making him shake all over. “Looks like I can’t get it any deeper anyway,” Daniel commented. There were still several inches outside, but it wouldn't go in any further. “Tell me you love me.”_

_“I LOVE YOU!! I LOVE YOU DANIEL!!”_

_“Good boy.” Slowly, he withdrew the toy._

Daniel withdrew his tongue and kissed back up David’s back. He nipped his ear. David could feel his lube-slicked cock prodding his entrance. “I hate hearing you scream like that,” Daniel whispered. “Promise you’ll always be my good boy.”

“I promise. Please take me, Daddy… I need you inside me…” He wiggled his hips, urging him on. An act. One he knew he had to play if he didn’t want to be punished again.

“Such a good boy.” Daniel kissed his shoulder and gripped his hips. He entered him slowly, drawing low moans from them both. No matter how much David hated him and hated this, he couldn’t deny it felt good. His toes curled as Daniel sank inside him, filling him with his girthy length.

_The toy was finally out and set aside. David was left shaking and sobbing. Blood and lube trickled down his ass onto the floor. The worst violation of his life._

_“Did you learn your lesson?” Daniel asked as he leaned over him again. His cock was hard and prodding at David’s entrance._

_“Yes…” David whimpered between sobs._

_“Are you going to disobey me again?”_

_“No…”_

_“Tell me you love me.”_

_“I love you…”_

_“Tell me you want me.”_

_“I want you…”_

_“Beg me to fuck you.”_

_David sobbed and squeezed his eyes shut. “Please no… It hurts…”_

_“Either I’m going to fuck you or the toy is. You’d best beg for me.”_

_Another hard sob. David took a breath to try to get control of himself. “Please… Daniel I want you…”_

_“Better than that.”_

_“Please fuck me… Do me hard, please…”_

_“Good boy.” Daniel smiled and kissed him. With one hard thrust he entered him. David screamed again initially but soon returned to just sobbing._

David had to watch as he was roughly taken, the whole time being forced to pretend he loved it when in reality he’d wanted to die. Despite it happening almost two years ago he remembered it like it was yesterday. It was strange how things could change so quickly.

“Harder,” he begged softly, “like you’re doing there, please.”

Daniel’s grip on his hips tightened. He pushed as deep as he could go, drawing out a guttural moan from David and making his back arch. Then he began thrusting and didn’t bother to start slow. He could throw all his power into it since David was pinned to the pedestal, which was bolted to the ground.

“OH GOD! YES!!” David couldn’t move his arms, but his fingers dug into the leather. “FUCK ME DADDY!” 

“You love my cock don’t you, you little fucking whore?” Daniel growled.

“Yes your cock’s so goood!!” David hated himself, knew he was disgusting, but God he loved this. The sex was always amazing.

Moans from on and off screen filled the room. David writhed in pleasure, no longer able to watch the television. Daniel’s massive cock was working wonders inside him; every thrust sending a throb of pleasure so sharp it hurt. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he begged for more still. Daniel so generously gave it to him.

It very quickly became too much. He came hard, screaming Daniel’s name, whole body tensed and quivering as he blew his load on the floor. He sobbed as Daniel continued to pound his ass, the pleasure becoming almost unbearable but he loved it still. His moans turned into animalistic cries as his worn body was ravaged.

Finally, Daniel finished. With a few more brutal thrusts he filled David with his seed. He moaned his name and hugged him as he rode out his orgasm. 

The only sounds in the room were the moans coming from the television. David lifted his head and watched Daniel finish inside him. The David onscreen sobbed.

_“If you ever defy me again your punishment is going to be much worse. You understand?”_

_“Yes, Daddy.”_

_“Good boy.”_

Daniel kissed the back of his neck and straightened. “You were amazing, darling,” he said as he slowly pulled out.

David hummed and wiggled his hips for him, “you fucked me so good, Daddy. I love it when you do me hard.”

“What a good little boy you are.” Daniel grinned and gently smacked his ass. He knelt on the floor and unlocked the shackles. Next he unlocked David’s arms and turned off the television. “Why don’t you clean up and I’ll go make us some popcorn and we can cuddle and watch one of your new movies?”

David looked up hopefully. “The documentary?”

“Sure, love.” Daniel caught his chin and kissed him sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They parted ways. Daniel partially redressed and went back upstairs, locking the door behind him. David entered his personal bathroom and decided on a shower. As he stood under the warm spray he covered his face with both hands and cried.


	5. Chained to a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Daniel wake up in Cameron Campbell's dungeon with Cameron eager to torture David. To make matters worse, David's heart is shattered when he learns that his husband may not be the man he thought he was. Daniel is determined to prove to David that he loves him, and he'll do whatever he has to to help him escape and keep him safe.
> 
> WARNINGS: Torture, violence, character death

A pounding headache brought Daniel out of unconsciousness. The pain from his head spread. His arms were in agony and his legs felt strained. With a groan he opened his eyes and tried to move to ease the pain. Within seconds his eyes were wide open, fear and confusion coursing through him. For a moment he forgot about the pain.

“Danny?” David whimpered, visibly terrified and chained to the wall across from him. They were in a basement or dungeon or some shit, full of torture devices. 

Oh, no. Oh, God no… 

Daniel realized he was chained to the wall too. He got his footing and stood, which relieved the pain in his arms. Both wrists were shackled. He tugged and found that one of them was a little weak. Maybe he could break it? “Where are we?” He pulled harder, testing it.

“I don’t know,” David replied, “I woke up a minute ago. I-I’m scared.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay, we’re going to get out,” Daniel reassured gently. He was scared too, but he wasn’t going to let his husband know that. He needed to be calm and to figure this out. He hadn’t spent two years courting David to let things fall apart a year into marriage.

“How?”

“I think I can break one of these shackles-”

A door across the room opened. In stepped a burly man with grey hair and a scowl on his face.

David brightened. “Mr. Campbell! Thank goodness!”

Daniel’s heart fell. 

Fuck.

Cameron locked the door and walked toward them. David was still talking. “How did you find us?? Do you know how we got here? You’ve got keys, right? Can you get us out, please, sir?”

Cameron stopped between them, frowned at David, then looked at Daniel. “Will you explain to me why I _paid_ you to get him in my hands, and instead you went and _married_ him?”

Daniel stood frozen, leveling a nasty glare at him. “I don’t know you.”

“Of course you do, Daniel. We were partners.”

“I’ve never met you in my life.”

“We’ve known each other for years. Done lots of illegal things together.”

“You’re lying,” Daniel hissed. “David, he’s trying to upset you. Don’t listen to him.”

David looked back and forth between them, fear and confusion in his features. “I- I don’t understand what’s happening.”

Cameron’s attention was on him then and he stalked over, grabbing David’s chin.

“Don’t touch him!!” Daniel snarled.

“Davey, Davey, Davey,” Cameron cooed. “You’re so naive. You nearly got me shipped off to prison. You didn’t think you’d pay for that?”

“H-huh?” David whimpered, “I-I didn’t know- Please, I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to-!”

“Shut up!” Cameron slapped him. 

“DON’T HURT HIM!!”

David whimpered, going silent.

“I would have had my revenge two years ago if _someone_ ,” he glared at Daniel, “hadn’t gone _soft_. You went and caught _feelings_ and never brought him in like you were _supposed_ to!”

“He’s lying, David!” Daniel exclaimed, “I would _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you!”

“You should have heard the things he said before he met you,” Cameron sneered.

“Shut your fucking mouth!”

“Daniel has a strong bloodlust. He wanted to break your legs.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!”

“I’m really shocked he never brought you in. The sex must be amazing.”

“I’M GOING TO FUCKING _KILL_ YOU!!”

Cameron laughed. “Ah, you see? _There’s_ the killer I worked with.”

David said nothing, keeping his gaze to the floor and fighting back tears.

Cameron straightened. “I’ll let you two sit with that a while. Be right back with a special something I bought just for this moment. Toodles!” He laughed as he left the room.

Daniel glared daggers at the door, then quickly turned his attention to David. “He was lying. It’s going to be okay, baby, I’ll get us out of this-”

“I should have known…” David grimaced as tears fell. “It was like you knew everything about me already when we met… You were so kind and charming… You’re so far out of my league… How could I ever think someone like you could be interested in _me_?”

“Don’t say that! I _love you_ , David!” Daniel’s heart broke hearing him put himself down. “He’s a dirty liar! Look at me! _I’m_ telling the truth!”

David sobbed softly, refusing to meet his gaze.

“I’ll protect you! I’ll get us out of here! Even if I have to tear my arms off to do it! I love you and I will do whatever I have to do to make you see that… Please, baby.”

David looked at him, pain and determination in his eyes. “Then be honest with me. Is he telling the truth?”

“No! Cameron's a fucking monster and he just wants to hurt you!”

“How did you know his name if you’ve never met him?”

Daniel hesitated. Shit… He opened his mouth, but shut it again. He couldn't come up with an answer that wasn't immediately incriminating.

David squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, “oh my God…” Daniel's silence was all the confirmation he needed.

“I would _never_ hurt you,” Daniel insisted, “I love you! Okay, yes, we were partners, but I _swear to God,_ David, the moment I met you I _knew_ I could never hurt you. I _love_ you! I've loved you every _second_ of every _day_ since the moment we met! I won't let him hurt you!”

“How can I believe that??” David demanded, “how can I possibly know this isn't part of it?? That you haven't been lying for three years just so you could tear my emotions apart before he kills me?! How?!”

“I-”

“You can't! You can't prove anything because we can't possibly escape and I _know_ I'm going to die down here! None of it even matters anymore!!” He broke down into sobs and went weak at the knees, but the chains kept him upright.

“David-” Daniel whispered.

“Don't. Just don't.” David shook his head. “I… I forgive you, and I'm going to choose to believe that you love me. If I'm going to die then I _have_ to at least believe that. I _have_ to believe that I really was loved. If you have a shred of human decency in you, you'll _let_ me believe that. Please.”

Tears rolled down Daniel's face. He refused to let himself get choked up. He had to stay strong and get them out of here. “I love you with every fiber of my being. I won't let you die here. No matter what.”

David didn’t provide any response. He cried softly, his tears falling to the dirty floor.

Daniel’s heart ached for him. He longed to pull him into his arms and hold him tight. Rock him gently and whisper sweet words of love and reassurance. Kiss him until he smiled. Make him feel safe and loved. This was agony.

He began pulling hard at the weaker link. They needed to escape as soon as possible, preferably before Cameron returned with whatever he had in store. The weaker one seemed to have some loose bolts in the wall, like the holes were stripped. Daniel gripped the chain tightly and pulled with all his strength. There was a grinding noise as the bolts slid out half an inch. Yes! This was doable! He put a foot on the wall and pulled harder.

The blots inched out a little at a time with each of his hard tugs. Eventually, they popped out of the wall, taking dustings of cement with them.

“Ha!” Daniel smiled at the chain dangling off his arm. One down! He looked over his shoulder at David and found him gazing curiously at the chain. They made eye-contact. There was hope in those pretty greens. “See? I’ll get us out of here,” Daniel reassured gently, “I love you and I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” He turned back to the wall and began pulling on the other chain.

The door opened again, drawing soft curses from him. Shit. Shit shit shit. He pulled harder, putting both feet on the wall and tugging with all his strength. The bolts in this one didn’t budge. 

“Nice try, but that one won’t give so easily,” Cameron said with a cruel smirk. “You’ll have to chew through your arm to get out of it, or break your hand into a thousand pieces. As if you ever would.”

Daniel faced him with a glare. “You’re angry with me. Fine. Let David go and punish me instead.”

Cameron laughed. “David is the one I want to punish, you moron! I’ll just kill you later. I think watching him die a slow, painful death will be far worse torture than anything physical I could ever do to you.”

Daniel's heart wrenched. Cameron was right. Physical pain meant nothing to him, but having to watch David experience it was his worst nightmare. His eyes fell downward toward the floor, but in their journey he caught sight of something in Cameron's hand.

A cattle prod. 

_God no._

“Fuck you!” Daniel spat. “You just don't want to try because you know you can't break me! Fucking coward!” _'Please just hurt me, not him!’_ “As soon as I get out of this I'm going to fucking _murder_ you!”

Cameron's smile didn't waver. He lifted the cattle prod, holding it upright so both could see it clearly. Electricity sparked between the prongs, crackling menacingly. “I'm not worried.” He turned his cruel grin on David.

David's eyes were wide with fear, his heart racing so fast it made him light headed. “No, please!” He cried, “I never meant to do anything to get you in trouble! Please _I'm so sorry Mr. Campbell_ _please don't hurt me!_ ” 

“Stay away from him!!!”

The cattle prod didn't even have to make contact. Just bringing it a few inches from it's victim sent an arch of painful electricity. David screamed in agony and Daniel did the same. David's body tensed and quivered violently. 

Daniel yanked desperately on the chain, crying out for his husband. “PLEASE GOD PLEASE STOP!! PLEASE LET HIM GO!!” 

Cameron took the cattle prod away, laughing cruelly as David's body continued to spasm, electricity still coursing through him. “Dance you little shit!”

“CAMERON!” Daniel screamed, getting his attention. He wasn't ashamed of the tears rolling down his face. “ _I'm_ the one who took off with your money!! David would _never_ want to hurt you! You're his hero! _I'm_ the one you should hate! Let him go! Kill me instead!”

“No!” He cackled. “If I can take you both out then why wouldn't I?? This is too much fun! And your misery just makes it even better!” He stuck the cattle prod to David again. His shriek drowned out Cameron's laughter.

Daniel let out another cry of despair. Reasoning with Cameron was not going to work and he couldn't waist time with it anymore. Every second was agony for David and that made it Hellish for Daniel. He had to do something! They had to get out of here!! He turned away from the scene before him, locking his eyes on the shackle binding him to the wall.

“ _Please stop_!” David sobbed, voice weak and quivering and agonized. “ _Please please please…_ ” 

Cameron laughed. “Oh, Davey, your cries are music to my ears!”

Daniel stared down at his hand. Those bolts weren't coming out of the wall. That chain wasn't going to break. The only way out was to chew through his arm or shatter his hand. One of those options was doable. One of those options was his _only_ option. 

Would he be able to play the violin for David? Would he be able to caress him? Run his fingers through his hair? Trace lines between his gorgeous freckles? Tickle him? Touch him?

None of those things would matter anyway if they were dead. If David was dead.

He pressed his hand against the wall. Electricity crackled and David screamed again. It covered Daniel's shriek of pain after slamming his knee into his hand. His thumb was broken and out of socket. Barely able to think through the pain, he grabbed it and squeezed it against his palm. With a hard yank, his hand came out of the shackle, though not without scraping off skin and drawing blood.

Free, and it only cost his hand.

There were instruments of torture on the walls. He pulled down a thin pipe, knowing it was best to use something light since he could only use one hand now. Something light with a strong swing was better than something heavy with a weak swing. He stalked up behind Cameron and with a furious snarl bashed him in the side of the head with it.

Cameron hit the floor with a painful thud and groaned. Daniel struck him over the top of the head, making him jolt. With him dazed and half-unconscious, Daniel dropped the pipe and yanked a ring of keys off Cameron’s belt. He struggled with them, one hand shaking and the other barely usable. Every movement caused a sharp pain to throb through his hand and up his arm. 

He found a key that looked correct and stuck it into one of the shackles binding David to the wall. It worked. David collapsed, his legs quivering and weak. Daniel struggled to hold him up and get the other shackle unlocked. David whimpered as he was freed and did his best to stand on his own two feet.

“Uuuugh…” Cameron groaned and rolled onto his stomach. His arms shook as he pushed himself up.

“Fuck!” Daniel practically dragged David to the door, the poor man stumbling over his own feet. The door was locked. David leaned against it, still in a slight daze, while Daniel struggled with keys.

“Danieeelll…” Cameron growled as he slowly climbed to his feet.

The door opened. Stairs. _Damnit_.

“Come on, baby, we gotta go!!” Daniel pulled David out the door. “Up the stairs! You can do it!”

David fell with a yelp, but was able to scramble up the steps on all fours. Daniel slammed the door and ran up after him. There was another door at the top. It wasn’t locked. He threw it open and slammed it shut behind them.

“ _DANIEL!_ ” Came Cameron’s muffled, furious scream, followed by banging on the door downstairs. 

Daniel locked the upper door. “Get to the kitchen! There’s a phone!”

David didn’t have to ask how he knew. His legs were working now and he ran.

There was a bookcase against the wall. Daniel got on the other side and pushed with all his might. It slid slowly, moving a few inches at a time with each hard shove. His hand was in agony, but he didn’t care. There was no time to care right now. Once the bookcase was finally blocking the door, Daniel darted down the hall.

David was on the floor, shaking, with the phone pressed to his ear. Daniel collapsed beside him, finally taking a moment to grip his wrist and assess the damage.

He couldn’t move his hand at all.

David gasped as someone picked up on the other end of the line. “Help please! Someone’s trying to kill us! Oh, God, I don’t know where we are!”

“Give me the phone!” Daniel quickly took it from him. “There’s two of us. We’re in a house on a island off the pacific. I can give you the coordinates. Cameron Campbell is here and I can promise you he’s got warrants.”

Banging started on the door in the hallway. The bookcase shook with it, sending items on its shelves to the floor. David shrieked and curled against Daniel.

It hurt his heart, but Daniel had to push him away. He looked at him in desperation, “David, you have to hide! Go upstairs, second room on the right. There’s a ladder in the back of the closet that takes you to a hidden attic. He won’t think to look for you there, and there’s a small window you can fit out of if he _does_ find you.”

“Aren’t you coming?!”

“No! I have to slow him down! Get going!”

“I’m not going to just _leave_ you-!”

“GO, DAVID!” He shoved him away.

David sobbed and scrambled to his feet. He ran down the hall and up another staircase.

Daniel gave the coordinates to the operator and dropped the phone. It would take time for a helicopter to get there. He had to buy David that precious time, no matter what it might cost. There were knives in the kitchen. Weapons he was familiar with. They were his only chance against a man twice his size and significantly stronger.

The banging worsened. Cameron was shrieking in fury. Daniel took a knife and cautiously approached the hall to keep an eye on the door. Seconds after stepping into the hall to see the shelf shaking, it fell and the door gave way. Cameron busted out, cattle prod in hand and rage in his eyes.

Daniel knew he was outmatched. His last stand was here. The literal rest of his life was going to be spent in excruciating pain and he had to make it last as long as he possibly could. He had to give the police time. He had to keep David safe. He’d die for him. He didn’t have any other options now.

Cameron charged him, yelling like an animal. Daniel tried to jump back but hit the wall. He wasn’t fast enough anyway. Cameron struck him across the head with the cattle prod, sending him to the ground. The knife fell out of his hand and skittered away. Daniel was able to roll away before Cameron stuck him with the now-electrofied prod. He went for the knife, but was swiftly kicked in the side.

Then, the excruciating pain came. Electricity burned through him, making all his muscles seize and quiver. When it ended he took a breath like he’d been suffocating. Every fiber of his being felt like it was sizzling.

“You backstabbing bastard!” Cameron spat. He kicked Daniel in the side of the head, then knelt beside him. “If you had just brought him to me like you were supposed to, you’d be living the good life right now, instead of getting blood on my floor!”

Daniel groaned and glared at him. “Fuck you…”

“What could you possibly see in him to make you give up what we had?! We were partners! We could have been _rich_!”

“I _am_ rich,” Daniel suddenly grabbed a granite paperweight on the floor and smashed it into Cameron’s head. Cameron cried out and hit the floor. Daniel climbed to his feet. “I have David. That makes me richer than you'll _ever_ be.” He went for the knife, but his legs were kicked out from under him. He fell to the floor with a pained cry.

A violent fight ensued. Punching, kicking, hitting, biting, assaulting each other with whatever they could get their hands on. Both were bloody and bruised, but Daniel had the worse of the injuries. With all his strength he finally managed to kick Cameron off of him. He was able to get to the knife this time. As he rolled over Cameron grabbed his neck, choking him, but Daniel quickly drove the knife into his arm.

Cameron screamed and released him. Daniel yanked the knife out and slashed him across the chest. A strong fist connected with his jaw, laying him out on his back in a daze. His hand released the knife. A second later he felt it plunge into his gut. 

He couldn’t scream. It was as if all the air had evacuated his lungs already. 

Instinctively, he grabbed the knife handle tightly with his good hand, preventing Cameron from yanking it back out. It had to stay in place to plug the hole so he wouldn't bleed out. Plus, if Cameron got it out, it would be right back in Daniel a moment later. He didn’t want to be stabbed to death. It was a brutal way to go.

Cameron let go of the knife and slammed his fist across Daniel’s face again. Daniel’s whole body jolted with the force of it. He didn’t move, didn’t protect himself, didn’t fight back. He was so tired. In so much pain.

“I just don’t understand…” Cameron panted, “No one is worth this much suffering.”

Daniel was barely able to suck in air. He spoke slowly, weakly, “David is the light of my life… My reason to live… I’d die for him.”

Cameron let out a bitter laugh. “Well, you’re certainly going to.” His hand wrapped around Daniel’s neck again and squeezed.

Lights and noise outside drew their attention. Helicopters. Their lights flashed in through the windows and the distinct sound of their blades filled the house. Daniel closed his eyes. Thank God. David would be safe.

“Damnit!” Cameron snarled. He squeezed Daniel’s neck tighter and repeatedly slammed the back of his head into the floor. “Hurry- Up- And- Die-!”

Daniel didn’t fight him. The movement made the knife tear his insides, delivering pain to every inch of his body. It was his time and he’d accepted it. David would be safe. He would survive and flourish and that was all Daniel cared about. Death was a small price to pay in exchange for David’s life. 

Just as his mind was slipping away, Cameron cried out in pain and his grip was gone. Daniel opened his eyes and sucked in a desperate breath.

David stood over him, tears running down his face and the cattle prod in hand. He’d struck Cameron in the head with it, so hard it knocked him to the floor in a daze. “Keep your fucking hands off my husband!!” David stuck the prod to him and pressed the trigger.

Cameron screamed and his body quivered as electricity coursed through him. When it left, he groaned and laid still. 

David dropped the prod and collapsed next to Daniel. “ _Danny_!” His hands were shaking and his tears worsened when he saw the knife.

“You have to finish the job…” Daniel managed. “He’ll get up again…”

“I-I-I can’t! I don’t know what to do! I just want to help _you_!”

Cameron let out a groan that turned into a growl. His arms slowly lifted, hands pressed to the floor and pushing him up.

David shrieked and clutched Daniel.

“You have to hide! I told you to hide!” Daniel gasped out.

“I won’t leave you again!”

“David-!”

“ _No_!” David grabbed the cattle prod again, prepared to use it, but Daniel knew it would only slow Cameron for so long. One slip-up would land it in Cameron’s hands and then they’d both be at his mercy again. He couldn’t let that happen.

With clenched teeth and concrete resolve, Daniel ripped the knife out of his gut and sat up. The sudden loss of blood that gushed out of the wound made his head light, but he had a mission and he would see it through. It took every ounce of his strength, but he was able to drive the knife into Cameron’s back. There was a rush of air from Cameron’s lungs, then he collapsed.

Daniel fell on his back again, vision going black with flashing white spots. Almost instantly David was cradling him in his arms and pressing his bandana against the wound. “Oh my God, Danny! Oh my God! Okay- Okay just breathe! I’m here now! We’re going to be okay!” His voice shook between his soft sobs.

Daniel closed his eyes for several seconds, just breathing, then finally opened them again. He reached up with his good hand and gently stroked David’s tear-stained face, smearing blood on it. “I love you so much. You have no idea. Every second spent with you has been the greatest in my life. I cherished every moment. I’ve never been happier than this past year with you. Being your husband was the greatest thing in the world. I swear it. I swear I’ve always loved you. I never wanted to hurt you.”

“I know, I know, it’s okay!” David nuzzled his hand. “It’s okay, it’s okay… The police are here and we’ll get help soon and you’re going to be okay. We’re going to be okay. I love you so much.”

Daniel smiled weakly. “I was always afraid this day would come. I tried to protect you… I’m sorry I couldn't…” He’d done what he could. Convinced David to move to a different state with him. They both changed their last names when they got married, making up an entirely new one to help hide their identities. It didn’t work.

“You did though! You did your best and we’re going to be okay!”

“I took out a million dollar life insurance policy on myself. It pays double if I’m murdered. I want you to use it to move again-”

“No!”

“-and change your name completely. Find someone who treats you like royalty-”

“ _Nonono_ _**stop**_!”

“-because you deserve that, darling. I want you to be happy.”

“Don’t talk like that!!”

Daniel’s hand fell, too weak to continue stroking David’s cheek. His energy, his strength, all of it drained with his blood. His eyes slipped shut. So tired… 

David hugged him tighter against his body. “ _Danny! Danny please stay with me! Please I love you so much!_ ” His voice was boarding on hysterical and it broke Daniel’s heart.

“Love again. Someone better than me,” Daniel whispered.

“ _ **Please don’t talk like that!!**_ ”

There was banging on the front door. It soon burst open. “POLICE!”

“IN HERE!!” David screamed, “PLEASE HELP! MY HUSBAND IS DYING!!”

The sound of footsteps on a wooden floor and David’s hard sobs were the last things he heard.

\--

Noise came slowly. A low rumble, barely registering as anything in particular, all melded together. Then louder and a little more distinct. People. Machines. Footsteps. Beeping. Voices. Words.

_“He’s stable. You should get something to eat.”_

_“I don’t want to leave him.”_

_“He won’t wake up for a while. Just get something from the cafeteria and come back.”_

_“What if something happens while I’m gone?”_

_“Nothing will happen. We’re monitoring him closely. Please, go eat.”_

The noise was in and out. His awareness came and went. Sometimes he was certain he was awake, then other times he suspected he must be asleep. There was no pain. Just a heavy, heavy exhaustion. He couldn’t get out of it. He didn’t even want to. He couldn’t recall how he’d gotten here or why he might need to leave. He was in stasis. Floating. It was blissful.

It was as if the expanse of emptiness was suddenly torn from him when he felt something touch his hand. A bolt of awareness ripped through his consciousness, like a strong hand suddenly yanking him out of warm water into ice. It hurt, but it brought him into reality. He was no longer floating but standing and staring into a void that he knew he had to escape from. He was running, screaming, fighting to get out of a deep ocean of black.

A hand squeezing his hand, a thumb running over his knuckles. _“Please wake up. I miss you so much.”_

A rope. A lifeline. He gripped it tightly and pulled himself up up up as fast as he could. _‘I want to wake up!!’_ The higher he went the more everything hurt, but he knew someone special was waiting for him. Someone he’d suffer through all the pain in the world to see. 

Daniel’s eyelids barely opened. They were so so heavy, but he fought to keep them open. David was sitting by the bed, holding his hand in both of his own hands, squeezing and caressing. Daniel was barely able to squeeze back, but it was enough. David looked at him and his eyes, oh those beautiful green eyes, they lit up so bright they were almost blinding. Daniel couldn’t take his eyes off them though. 

“Danny!!” David cried, standing from his chair so fast it fell. He composed himself quickly and carefully leaned in and held Daniel gently. “I missed you so much! I love you so much!”

Daniel groaned. There was pain. There were things attached to him. He was upright in a hospital bed. Not really the place he wanted to be, but certainly the place he needed to be. He forced his arms to move, to hold David as tight as he could. One of his hands was wrapped up. He wondered if it would be the same as before he smashed it. He doubted it. It didn’t really matter.

“I love you…” he managed in a whisper. 

David kissed his face all over and stroked his hair. “I’m so happy you’re finally awake. You were asleep for almost a week. I missed you so much. I was so scared.”

“Cameron…?”

David hesitated. He separated himself enough to look at Daniel. “He’s dead. You… punctured a lung and his heart. It was self-defense. No one’s in trouble.”

“You…?”

“Me? I’m fine. They had me spend one night in the hospital to keep an eye on me but my injuries were minimal. Not like yours.”

“... Are we… still married…?”

David’s gaze became hurt and confused. “Of course we are. Why wouldn't we be?”

“I… lied to you… about me… about everything…”

David shook his head, tears welling up. “You nearly died for me. You love me. I _know_ you do because I heard everything… Yes, I’m hurt by the lies, but I love you and I… I just want to go home and talk. No more secrets or lies or half-truths. I want to know who you used to be.”

“You won’t… like it…”

“I know. But the man you are now is different from the man you used to be, isn’t he? I love that man. This man, right here, who would give up his life for me… I love him so, so much. Nothing will shake that.” He leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

Daniel swallowed a lump in his throat, tears rolling down his cheeks. “I love you… I’ll tell you… everything… I promise…”

“Thank you.” David smiled softly and took Daniel’s good hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “For now, just rest. Get better. I’ll be right here to take care of you. I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Daniel managed a weak smile and squeezed back as best he could. He didn’t know what he could have possibly done to deserve such an amazing husband, but he was thankful for it. Maybe he wasn’t irredeemable afterall. 


	6. Cry Into Chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David is in an abusive relationship. Daniel quietly takes care of that little issue so he can have David all to himself.
> 
> Warnings: Murder

Pretty eyes. Pretty lips. Pretty face. Pretty skin. Marred by bruises More and more these days. It was getting old.

“Leave him,” Daniel would urge in his gentlest, most understanding tone of voice. It was hard not to scream. Not to grab him and shake him and _slap_ him. He had to be kind though, had to be sweet and caring. Couldn’t risk scaring him away.

“I can’t,” David would always reply, his eyes full of tears.

Daniel never understood why he couldn’t. He wished he could make him. But, too much pressure pushed David away. He didn’t want to push him away. He wanted to pull him in closer.

Closer, closer, closer. Until they blended into one and there was no getting them apart again.

So, he’d cheer him up with sweet words and sincere praises and gentle, fleeting touches. Biding his time until the moment was just right…

_“We had a bad fight… He broke my arm… I’m staying with my mom a few days… I know what you’re going to say, but… I can’t leave him… I love him…”_

A phone call he got all too often. This time though, it gave opportunity. David would be out of the house a few days. His boyfriend would still be there. Alone. 

Perfect.

It was a beautiful night. Calm, dark, quiet. The house was just the same. Daniel parked a few blocks away, but was unworried about potential witnesses. No one in this area paid any attention to anyone else. He walked to the house, slipped in through a back window he knew didn’t have a working lock. It led right into the bedroom.

His prey was sleeping. Daniel stood over him a moment, basking in his vulnerability. He grabbed his shoulder with one hand and the back of his head with the other, his arms crossed to do so. A hard yank of them both snapped his neck. He never so much as stirred. 

Too gentle of a death for such a monster, but it was the best he could do. Couldn’t leave a trace of blood or this would never work. The easy part was done. Now was the more laborious task of making the body disappear. He already had a plan for that though. 

Humming, he walked through the house gathering a few things. Packing for a nice, long trip. Clothes, some valuables, some food, whatever. He put it all in a suitcase and took that to the garage. There was a single car there. The keys to it were on the kitchen counter. He threw the suitcase in the backseat, then went back for the body. It was laid to rest in the trunk, where it would stay.

Well, for a while, anyway.

He left a note on the bed, which he made, and then left. The engine turned a few times before the car finally started. Daniel drove it out of the garage and headed down the road, destination in mind. He sang along softly to the radio as they passed empty streets.

Finally, he arrived. A scrap yard. 

An old man with a scowl on his face was waiting. He bitched and moaned about being kept waiting and having to do this so late at night. Daniel handed him another $100 bill and it shut him up. The car was picked up and dropped into a crusher, where it was soon smashed beyond all recognition. In the morning it would be the first one in the furnace, it’s metal and everything inside melted down to be recycled.

Gone forever.

Daniel was given a ride back to his car. He drove it home, took a shower, and went to bed. All that was left was to wait.

Unsurprisingly, he did not have to wait for the ‘few days’ that had been promised. David never could stay away for long.

The call came the next morning. _“Danny he left me!! I don’t know what to do!!”_ David sobbed, _“I can’t live without him! What did I do to drive him away!?”_

“Ssshh, I’ll be over soon,” Daniel soothed ever so gently. David was so wonderfully delicate. His precious little flower. 

He drove over to the house he’d been in the night before and parked in the driveway. He didn’t knock, simply entered through the front door. David was a crumpled mess on the couch, sobbing and clutching the note left on the bed.

_‘I’m sick of you and sick of this place. I’m going to Vegas and I’m not coming back. Don’t look for me. I never want to see you again.’_

Harsh, but necessary. 

Daniel embraced him, letting his tears soak his shirt. “Oh, Davey, I’m so so sorry. Cry it out, darling, I’m here now.”

“What am I going to do!? How can I live without him!?” David let go of the note to clutch Daniel’s shirt with his one good hand. The other was restricted with his arm in a cast. There were dark bruises on his face. Poor little thing. He was so much better off now.

“It’ll be alright, sweetheart,” Daniel rocked him, “I’ll take care of you. We’ll get through it together. You’re so strong, Davey. You can move on.” 

“I _can’t_! I’m so _worthless_!”

“You are _not_ worthless,” Daniel said firmly. “You’re an angel. I wish you could see that. I’ll make you see that. I adore you, you know…”

David’s sobs suddenly quieted. He sniffed and peered upward. “Huh?” His voice was so soft, so small. Precious.

“I said I adore you. I have for so long. You deserve so much more than you realize.”

David blinked, a few tears dripping down his cheeks. “You… like me?”

“Oh, David, I love you.” He nuzzled his hair, being careful to be gentle. “He was never good enough for you. But it’s okay that you miss him. You can cry as much as you need to.”

“You… you love me…?”

“I do. I hope that doesn’t upset you. I would never pursue something you were uncomfortable with.”

David leaned into him again, nuzzling his chest and letting his shirt dry his tears. “I’m not upset. I like you a lot… But, I don’t know if I’m ready for…”

“That’s alright. I’ll be right here for you no matter what. I’ll take care of you. Whether we’re friends or more doesn’t matter. I want you to be happy.”

David swallowed and wrapped an arm around him. “Thank you… If- if he doesn’t come back soon, I-... I think I’d like… to try… us…”

Daniel smiled and hugged him a little tighter. “That sounds perfectly reasonable.” He knew damn well that prick was never coming back. He’d made sure of it.

David was as good as his.


	7. Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel takes David has his own, forcibly mating his new Omega.
> 
> Warning: Rape, murder mentions

The motel was old and run-down, it’s parking lot cracked and crumbling, but it’s rooms clean though musty. The TV on the nightstand had seen better days, and the light in the ceiling was yellow with age. There was only one bed; a lumpy old thing with starched sheets and flat pillows. The headboard creaked when the bed shifted.

David landed on his back after being tossed onto it. He was forced to arch painfully over his arms, which were tied firmly behind his back. He tried to struggle into a better position, but with his ankles bound together much movement proved too difficult. The gag around his mouth muffled his frightened sobs.

“Not the nicest place, but it’ll do for tonight.” Daniel settled on the bed beside him, his twisted smile stretching from ear to ear. He gently stroked David’s leg, worsening his sobs. “It’s just you and me now, Davey. My sweet Omega. I’m going to take such good care of you.”

David squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. He was trembling from head to toe.

“I know you’re scared and confused right now, but you’ll see. You were made for me. We’ll have such beautiful pups, my love.” His hand slipped away and he stood. “I’ll be back in a moment. I need to make a phone call. Don’t go anywhere!” He laughed as he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. After dialing he wandered around the room. Someone picked up and a pleasant conversation started.

David was left shaking and sobbing, nearly out of his mind with fear. How could this happen? How could he have been so blind? How could he have let down the entire camp? His stupidity had gotten everyone killed.

Daniel hadn’t looked like a monster when he showed up to fill the open position. David had been hesitant to hire an Alpha, as they could be aggressive and territorial. But, Gwen had so many valid points, and Daniel had seemed so perfect. He was good with the kids and said such kind things…

He’d gotten into David’s head, and from there torn everything apart. Pitted the two counselors against each other. Drew David in, making sweet promises of matehood. David should have known something was wrong when his pills came up missing, destroying his ability to pass as a Beta. He’d blamed Gwen for it. He’d been so **stupid**.

_‘Maybe I deserve this,’_ David thought.

“I helped the entire camp ascend, as always. Of course I wouldn’t let something like this blind me to my duties! How could you say that?” Daniel chuckled and slowly turned to gaze at David. “I’ll be home in a few days with my Omega. He’s perfect. It took some convincing to get him to see things my way and he’s still not as obedient as I’d like, but that’ll change. He’ll understand soon enough.”

_‘No. I don’t care if I deserve this. **He** deserves to suffer too. He **deserves** to be in prison. I’ll get out of this and make sure he **pays**!’_

“Yes, I’ll keep you updated. See you in a few days. Bye.” He hung up and tossed the phone onto the nightstand. That glimmer in his eyes that had gained David’s affections now made his stomach twist in horror. “Sorry about that, my love. I had to check in and let Jen know what was going on. You’ll like her.” He sat down on the bed again. “Without those nasty little pills of yours you’ll be going into a heat soon. I can’t wait. I know you can’t either.” His hand slipped under David’s shirt, caressing his stomach.

David cried behind the gag and tried to twist away from him, but there was little he could do.

“Don’t be like that, Davey. I know you’re upset about Gwen and Max and your campers, but I helped them! They’ve ascended! You should be happy.” He shifted, straddling David’s legs. “Be a good Omega and stop struggling. I don’t like seeing you cry.”

David tried to kick him off, but to no avail.

Daniel’s smile fell, replaced with that awful, furious snarl. “I _said_ ,” he raised a fist, “stop **struggling**!” He punched David’s stomach; a quick, solid strike. David jolted from the impact. The pain made his body want to curl, but he couldn’t. He cried out in agony and sobbed harder.

“I wouldn’t have to hurt you if you’d just obey. I hate having to hurt you. I _**love**_ you, David.” He grabbed his face, forcing him to look at him. “We’re going to make love tonight. I’m going to put my pups in your belly and you’re going to _like it_. Don’t make me hit you again.”

“Please no,” David tried to beg, but it came out muffled and unintelligible. 

Daniel climbed off of him and flipped him over, then sat on his legs again. “I’m going to untie your arms. If you try anything, I’ll hurt you again. Please don’t make me do that to you, darling. I love you so much. Don’t you understand how much it hurts me to hurt you? So, be a good boy and behave.” He pulled out a knife and cut the ropes.

David wanted to try to fight him off, but his heart fell when he realized his arms were numb and too weak to do anything. He could do nothing as he was flipped again, and the single rope now made into two was used to tie his wrists to the headboard.

“Good boy. Daddy likes it when his Omega is obedient.”

David wanted to vomit.

The ropes binding his ankles were next to go. His shoes were removed, then socks, then Daniel began unbuttoning his pants. David screamed and kicked him, which earned him a back-handed slap to the face. “Stop it!” Daniel snarled. He gripped David’s neck, squeezing, and said in a low voice, “ _I_ am your _Alpha_. You _will_ obey me. I’m going to fuck you and knot you and you are going to _**like it**_.” He released his neck and yanked his pants off.

David didn’t fight this time. He struggled to regain his breath as tears rolled down his cheeks. Daniel’s hands traveled up his body, pushing his shirt up, exposing even more of him. Naked and vulnerable and terrified.

“Gorgeous…” Daniel breathed. He kissed his chest and down to his abdomen. His hands rested on his hips as he nuzzled the soft flesh of his tummy. “I can’t wait until this is swollen with my pups…” He kissed it one last time before sitting up. Metal clanked gently as he unbuckled and removed his belt. It was tossed aside. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pulling them only partly down along with his underwear. His cock sprang forth, long and girthy with a large knot. 

David let out a loud sob and squeezed his thighs together. That thing would tear him apart, bruise his kidneys, hurt him in every way. He fought to keep his legs together as Daniel tried to pry them open. He was struck in the side of the head, making him momentarily weak. Daniel opened his legs and settled between them. His cock was leaking precum from the tip and the special glands under the head. It trickled down the thick shaft, coating it in slick lubricant. The massive organ nestled between David’s cheeks, prodding his entrance teasingly.

“You keep testing my patience, darling,” Daniel pulled David’s legs up to rest on his shoulders and nuzzled one. “I wanted to make this more pleasurable for you, but perhaps if I don’t then you’ll be more agreeable in the future to avoid the pain. I can’t have such a disobedient Omega. You have to learn this lesson.” 

The head was forced in past a tight ring of muscle. David screamed and fought to get away, but Daniel’s grip on his thighs was unbreakable. Inch after inch entered, bringing with them a sharp, burning pain that sent fresh tears rolling down David’s face. “You’re so tight…” Daniel breathed. Deeper and deeper he sank. David arched and writhed in agony. Too deep, too big, too hot, too solid. The sharp pain turned dull and throbbed throughout his entire being. There was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Finally, the knot pressed against his entrance and they both fell still. Daniel moaned softly and kissed David’s leg. “You feel so good, darling… You’re so damn tight… Are you in pain? I know you are.” He nudged his hips forward and David jolted, sobbing. He tried to stay still and keep from struggling, as moving made the pain worse anyway. “I hate to see you in pain, but you wouldn't do what I said. Do you understand now what happens if you don’t obey me? I wanted our first time to be magical, but you ruined it. This could have been so good for you…” 

His thrusts didn’t start slow. This was a punishment, after all. David was hot and tight and felt so _wonderful_. Daniel made sure every thrust was hard and deep, drawing agonized sobs from David but so, so much pleasure for himself. Soon, he was panting, groaning, dizzy with pleasure. Oh, how he’d wanted their first time to be slow and loving and last all night long. This would have to do though, and my oh my how good it was…

“I’m close, love,” Daniel panted, “I hope you’re ready for my knot…”

David barely understood what he said, unable to hear well over his own desperate, muffled cries, but he heard enough. Gathering all his strength he did his best to tighten as much as he could. He didn’t want that awful thing inside him. He would make it as difficult as possible for Daniel to force it inside.

But, his efforts were for not. With a single slam of his hips the knot popped inside. They both cried out, one in pain the other in overwhelming pleasure. Daniel’s copious load filled David to the brim and was unable to escape with the swollen knot blocking his entrance. Still more filled him, flowing deeper and forcing his belly to swell. He sobbed, body used and broken and in such pain.

Above him, Daniel was basking in the afterglow of orgasm, loving how David’s tight entrance squeezed his knot. “Good boy, good boy. Such a good boy…” He rocked his hips and caressed David’s swollen stomach. “You did so good… Daddy’s so proud… I know taking such a big knot isn’t easy… Daddy’s so proud of his sweet boy…” He leaned down and kissed his cheek tenderly. “We’ll make love every night, until your belly is swollen with my pups. I’ll learn how to make you feel good. We’ll be so happy together.”

David didn’t acknowledge him. He squeezed his eyes shut tight and turned his face away. The only thing he wanted was for Daniel to die. To leave him and stop touching him and just _die_. He’d rather drop dead himself than have his pups. 

The knot slowly shrank back to it’s normal size. With a tug, it popped out. Daniel’s seed flowed out with it, soaking the sheets. David’s stomach was flat again. His arms and legs were numb. His body ached all over.

“Look how much you took… That’s impressive, darling.” Daniel kissed his leg and let them both down gently. “You’re a mess though. If I run you a bath, will you be a good boy and wash with me? Or do I have to hurt you?”

David sobbed. He felt disgusting. A bath sounded like Heaven. His only other option was to lay in filth. He couldn’t. He nodded, agreeing to Daniel’s terms.

Daniel smiled from ear to ear. “Wonderful!” He kissed his stomach again and left the bed.

The water soon turned on in the bathroom. Daniel was standing over him again, that smile still on his face. “Gorgeous…” he caressed David's stomach. When he pushed on it, David whimpered and more cum leaked out of him. “Mm, so much of me was inside you. So much of me still is. You're all mine. I own you, you understand? I'm your Alpha, and you're my Omega, and we're going to raise lots of pups together.” He gently caressed David's face before reaching up and untying the ropes binding him to the bed.

David didn't struggle. His arms screamed in pain as they were lowered to his sides. Daniel picked him up and kissed his head. “My sweet Omega. My love.” He carried him into the bathroom and gently sat him in the slowly-filling tub. The water was warm. It felt good on his sore muscles.

Daniel stripped and climbed in behind him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. “Isn't this so nice, Davey? Just the two of us.”

David whimpered. His body was tense with fear and anxiety. He couldn't relax with Daniel against him.

“I'll take the gag off if you promise not to scream. I don't want to hurt you, baby. But I will.”

David nodded. He was too tired to fight. In too much pain to risk anymore. 

“Good boy.” Daniel kissed his neck again. He gently removed the gag and tossed it away. “There.” He kissed his cheek and turned the water off. His arms wrapped around him again, hugging him tightly. “I love you, David. Tell me you love me.”

David said nothing.

Daniel’s hand gripped his neck firmly, a silent threat to cut off his air. “Don’t make me hurt you, _Davey_ ,” he hissed with a voice like venom.

David whimpered, lip trembling, barely holding back a meltdown. He half wished Daniel would just choke him to death and end this Hell, but he knew he needed to survive. If there was going to be any justice for Camp Campbell, he had to escape and get to the cops. He had to take Daniel down, even if it meant enduring more torture. His voice was weak, trembling, barely above a whisper, “I love you, Daniel…”

“Good boy!” Daniel peppered his cheek with kisses. “Such a good little Omega.” His hand left David’s neck and trailed down his body. It slipped between his legs and two fingers entered him. David broke down into loud sobs, his body shaking with them. He didn’t fight Daniel off or try to get away from his touch. It was pointless. Daniel kissed his neck and thrust and spread his fingers inside him. “Don’t cry, don’t cry. I’m just cleaning you up,” he whispered. 

“I hate you…” David sobbed.

Daniel nuzzled the back of his neck. “You don’t mean that. You’re just upset about your campers. You’ll understand soon and you’ll thank me for helping them.” His fingers left him and his arms were firmly around him once again.

The bath lasted too long. Daniel was too sweet and affectionate. Despite being scrubbed clean with cloth and soap, David still felt disgusting. He hated the kisses and caresses and cooes and compliments. He wanted to punch him, but that was risky. Daniel was tough, strong, easily angered. A bad idea. 

Daniel helped him out of the tub. David’s legs shook. Daniel dried him and wrapped him in a towel and took him to the bed. “Wait right here, darling.” He gently laid him down, still wrapped in the towel, and disappeared into the bathroom again.

David turned, gazing tiredly at the door. There was a chair under the knob and it was deadbolted. With the state of his body and mind, he wouldn't be able to get out the door before Daniel caught him. It would be a suicide mission and he’d be beaten down again. Best to save his strength, behave a little while, let the pain ease, wait for the right moment to make his escape. 

After a few minutes Daniel returned. His hair was neatly combed, though still damp, and white underwear spared David from having to see that awful, awful thing again. Rope was snatched off the floor and tied to the foot of the bed. The other end was secured around David’s ankle. 

“Can’t have you trying to escape,” Daniel said, that unnaturally large smile on his face again. “I’m a very light sleeper. If you try anything I’ll wake up. I’d hate to have to hurt you, darling.” He leaned down and kissed his forehead sweetly.

David didn’t respond.

Daniel took the towel from him and covered him with the blanket instead. The lights went out and he slipped into bed with him. His arms wrapped around him securely. Kisses peppered the back of his neck again. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

Silence.

Daniel growled in the back of his throat and pinched David’s stomach harshly. “I _said_ goodnight.”

David yelped in pain. “Goodnight!” 

“Good boy.” Daniel rubbed the spot to soothe it, then settled down.

The room was quiet save for the gentle sound of a fan running in the walls. David was exhausted, but how could he possibly sleep with Daniel against him, breathing down his neck? He didn’t think he could, but eventually he did. 


	8. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zombie Apocalypse AU. David passes and Daniel doesn't handle it as well as some might think. Gwen pays the price for snooping.
> 
> Warnings: Character death, implied Necrophilia

It had been six months since the world ended and the dead had taken over. Four months since a small group of survivors had found suitable, long-term shelter. Three months and two weeks since Daniel and David had a small, non-formal wedding, moving their status from ‘fiances’ to ‘husbands’ in the only way they could anymore. Two months since the group had finally figured out how to get some running water, thanks to re-routing a bit of the river nearby. Eight days since a horde had hit their walls, knocked one down, and wrecked the camp. Only one person had been bitten, despite the chaos.

Six days ago he’d passed away. 

Daniel was handling it well.

 _Too_ well.

Gwen was suspicious, but even she wasn’t sure of what. David and Daniel had been inseparable, attached at the hip, bonded more closely and intimately than even that elderly couple two homes down who’d been married over 50 years. Daniel had been in shambles when David was bitten. He’d held him tightly until his final breath. Even then he wouldn't let go. Just rocked his lifeless body. 

There had been three other people with him when David passed: Gwen, Fred, and Lanny. None of them wanted to pry Daniel away or remind him that a bullet was necessary so David wouldn't get back up. Instead, Fred had simply put a gun down next to Daniel and they all left, hoping for the best.

None of them expected a single shot, or Daniel to actually come out the next day. Fred quietly admitted later that he’d left two bullets in the gun, assuming Daniel would shoot himself too. They’d all expected the same.

But now?

Daniel was all smiles, all the time. His face was split in two with a grin, but his eyes… they were empty. Gwen feared she was the only one who noticed. Everyone else seemed impressed with his recovery, or suspicious that he’d never actually been that attached to David in the first place. But, Gwen knew better. David had been Daniel’s world. He shouldn’t be okay. Something was up, but Gwen couldn’t put her finger on what. 

Perhaps he'd gone mad.

She tried to keep her growing anxiety at bay, but it finally spiked that afternoon over a casual conversation that turned… worrisome.

“I just don’t get it…” Fred mused, “they… they shouldn’t be able to walk. I mean- putting aside everything else- their hearts don’t beat. Blood doesn’t flow. Even if they were somehow- er, whatever state they’re in now- walking should be _impossible_. It defies all logic…”

“Maybe- maybe they aren’t really dead?” Victoria suggested. 

“They have no pulse. They _have_ to be…”

“Vampires,” Cynthia muttered, nodding to herself.

Gwen crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Even she didn’t buy that.

“Well,” Daniel gently inserted himself in the small group conversation, “Vicky might have a point. There have been instances where humans have had no perceivable pulse but been alive, or at least came back a short time later with very little issue. Perhaps we’re merely dealing with very ill people? Maybe in their mind they can get well by ingesting living tissue? Makes you wonder if we can’t help them in some way.”

Silence. Everyone stared at him. The hairs on the back of Gwen’s neck stood on end. “That’s ridiculous,” she tried to laugh it off.

Daniel smiled ever-so-patiently. “Of course. The dead rising from the grave is much more plausible.”

Gwen’s shoulders tensed. She didn’t like the way he’d said that. She didn’t like the way some of the others were looking at him, at each other, as if he might be onto something. He was smart, everyone knew it, and had a way with people. Gwen had always known he could talk anyone into anything, and right then he’d successfully planted a seed of doubt in everyone’s mind. 

Maybe these people weren’t dead. Maybe they needed help.

Gwen knew better.

Daniel had gone off the deep end and he was going to drag everyone down with him. But, she couldn’t just accuse him of that. It wouldn't go over well with the group… she had to prove it somehow first. 

There had to be something in his house that would back up her hypothesis. 

It was later in the evening when she snuck in his backdoor. He was in the main yard with everyone else, helping skin a deer that Joseph and Ryan had brought back. Their little community here consisted of several houses all sharing a long stretch of backyard space. They’d torn down the fences between them, put them around front, and created a secure compound that way. People didn’t lock their backdoors. What was the point? Living people were safe. It was the dead they needed to be afraid of.

Or so they thought.

Gwen found Daniel’s door locked (highly suspicious) but a nearby window was damaged and easy enough to work open. She slipped inside as quietly as possible and closed the window gently behind her, unaware that she’d already been seen.

Shuffling caught her ear. She held perfectly still, holding her breath, listening. It wasn’t getting louder or softer, rather seemed to be coming from a single room nearby. Cautiously, she made her way down the short hallway. The bedroom door was shut. It would probably be locked too if these old door handles had the option. But all the knobs were smooth. No locks. She opened the door.

Tied to the bed by his hands and feet was David. He was completely nude. The bite on his arm and some scratches on his hips and thighs were visible. His head flipped around, empty eyes focused on her. 

“Oh my God…” Gwen could have vomited out of sheer horror. She stumbled forward, hand over her mouth. “David…?”

David snarled, but a muzzle over his mouth muffled the sound. The ropes held tight as his thrashing increased. He was trying to get to her, to chew her face off no doubt, but despite the danger she didn’t move, just stared in wide-eyed horror. It wasn’t like he could get out of those ropes anyway.

The sensation of tears rolling down her cheeks snapped her out of it. This was it. The proof she needed. This sick monster was keeping David tied up here, probably convinced he could get better somehow. He’d lost his damn mind and she could prove it now.

But as she spun around to hurry out and warn the others, she found him in the doorway.

“Hello, Gwen,” Daniel greeted with that big, empty smile.

She barely caught a glimpse of a crowbar.

### 

Gwen awoke in a basement, head throbbing and hands tied behind her back and around a thick beam. She whimpered and groaned as she tried to work out how she’d gotten here.

“Finally,” Daniel’s voice caused a sharp pain in her head. “I was afraid you’d never wake up.”

She lifted her head. Daniel was standing over her, that goddamn smile still in place. But, his eyes weren’t so empty anymore. They were alight with madness. 

“You… fucker…” she breathed. “We thought… you shot him…”

“I know. That’s what I wanted you to think. But I could never hurt David. I love him so, so much, you know.” He stepped aside, smile widening.

David was there. Tied to another beam. Still naked and muzzled. Bite marks were more clearly visible on his torso. Over nipples and around his hips. Those weren’t from any zombies.

Gwen fought the urge to vomit. “You’re _sick…_ ” 

Daniel scoffed. “You just don’t understand.” He walked over to David, who tried to lunge at him, and grabbed his chin. “He speaks to me. He just needs a little help. He’ll get better…” He kissed and nuzzled David’s temple. “Nothing’s changed between us. Not emotionally, anyway. I wish I could kiss him, but he just can’t control his urges. Though…” A hand slid down David’s torso and caressed his abdomen, “the rougher sex is a nice trade-off, even if he is a bit cold.”

Gwen shrieked as tears pricked her eyes. David had been her best friend for years. He’d never want this! And he certainly wasn’t speaking to Daniel in this state. “He’s dead! He’s not coming back! I know it hurts and I know you wish it wasn’t true, but you have to let him go! This isn’t healthy! This isn’t what he would want!”

“You don’t know what he wants!” Daniel snarled. “He speaks to **me**! **I** know what he wants! I know what he **needs**! He’ll get **better**!”

“You’re insane!”

“Shut up! I’d say I’d prove it to you, but…” he turned to David again. “You won’t be around to see it.”

Gwen’s heart dropped, setting heavy in her gut. “Daniel-”

“Are you hungry, Angel?” He cooed at David, “I know you’re starving, my love. I finally got you some fresh food, just like I promised.”

“Daniel, please-!”

Daniel kissed David’s temple again, then stepped back and removed his muzzle. David snapped and snarled, but Daniel was unfazed. Wearing a suit of denim, including gloves and a high-neck, teeth weren’t going to do anything to hurt him. He stepped behind David and untied him from the beam.

“I WON’T TELL ANYONE!” Gwen sobbed, “PLEASE- DON’T DO THIS! DAVID WOULDN'T WANT THIS!”

“David needs fresh food to get better,” Daniel explained calmly. “He just needs to eat a few… _healthier_ people. Then he’ll be well again.”

She screamed and tried to kick away, but she was tied firmly to the beam behind her.

David was free, but his hands were still bound behind his back. Daniel guided him forward against his thrashing. “It’s nothing personal, Gwen. I do like you. But, you’re also very smart. How am I supposed to take charge of this flock of morons with you around, hm? It’s better this way.”

“DANIEL STOP!”

David was now paying more attention to Gwen than Daniel. He struggled to get at her, teeth snapping inches from her face. Daniel’s grip was the only thing keeping him at bay.

Then, it wasn’t.


	9. Domestic Abuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel hurts David a little more than he intended. He tries to make it up to him, but it may be too late for that.
> 
> Warnings: uh sad

He’d fucked up. He knew that. In fact he fucked up a lot, but this time really took the cake. Yelling and slapping and shaking were all forgivable crimes -as proven time and time again- but this? This was a royal fuck-up of monumental proportions from which they might not recover. And he genuinely felt guilty about it.

Never had a simple knock been so intimidating. Daniel’s fist hovered inches from the door, hesitant and trembling. Should he knock? Try to talk to him? Leave him alone? For how much longer? The silence was killing him.

He knocked. Two simple taps. They sounded so loud in the quiet house. But, there was no answer. Three knocks. Still nothing. Finally, he gritted his teeth and just entered. 

The room was silent. David was still a lump on the bed, unmoved in three days time. Yikes.

“Davey?” Daniel called gently.

No response.

“I’m- David, I’m so sorry-” Daniel’s voice trembled. “I didn’t mean to- I know I fucked up. I know it was my fault this time. I’m sorry. I just get so mad, I- I swear to God it won’t happen again-” Tears brimmed at his eyes as he slowly walked toward the bed. “I learned my lesson, I swear it! I’ll never touch you again! Please- Talk to me! Say something! Isn’t there anything I can do to make it better? I love you so much!” He collapsed beside the bed, letting his chin fall on it, staring at David’s back hopefully.

There was a long stretch of silence.

_“...You always promise…”_ David’s voice was so soft, barely a whisper.

“I mean it this time!” Daniel sobbed, “ **Please** forgive me! I’m **so sorry**! I love you so much, David! I couldn’t **stand** to lose you!”

_“... You really mean it…?”_

“Yes! I’ve hurt you so badly and it makes me **sick**! I’ll **never** hurt you again!”

_“... I forgive you…”_

Daniel sobbed in relief, “thank you! I love you so much!”

_“I love you too…”_

“Can I lay with you? Please? I miss you so much.”

_“I hurt all over…”_

“I’m sorry,” he stood and loomed over him. “I’ll be careful getting in the bed… I won’t touch you. I just want to lay with-”

_“Hold me…”_

Oh he could never argue with that soft tone. Daniel slipped into bed carefully. As gently as possible he gathered David into his arms. His body was tender and bruised all over, but he made not a sound as Daniel held him. His sweet angel.

_“I love you,”_ David whispered. _“Please don’t ever leave me…”_

“I won’t, I swear. You’re my whole world. I love you. I **love** you.” He kissed his forehead ever so gently. “I’ll always take care of you, I promise.”

### 

David wasn’t really getting better… but he wasn’t getting worse either. He’d been hurt pretty severely. It would take a lot of time to recover. Until then, Daniel took some enjoyment in caring for him. He hadn’t done so in a long time… It was always David waiting on him hand and foot… But it hadn’t been that way when they first got together…

When had things changed so drastically? When had his temper gotten out of control? When had he become so selfish?

Maybe this fuck-up was a blessing in disguise. They could reconnect, get back on even ground, be **happy** again. That would be **beautiful**.

“How are you feeling, my love?” Daniel entered the bedroom slowly, carrying a bowl of warm soup. He sat it on the nightstand, replacing a bowl of cold soup. 

_“Tired…”_ David hadn’t gotten out of bed in over a week now. He mostly slept, but Daniel was sure he’d be ready to get up soon. His voice was still so very soft, barely a sound on his breath. Poor tired thing.

“Can I bring you anything else?”

_“I wish I could watch TV…”_

“Hm…” Daniel thought about that a moment. “I could carry you to the couch…?”

_“Oh, I’d love that…!”_

Daniel was delighted. Gently, so as to hurt him as little as possible, he lifted David off the bed and securely into his arms. David settled in comfortably, sighing in contentment. Daniel walked slowly to the living room and carefully sat him on the couch.

David sat a bit slouched, but at least he was sitting up. His eyes lit up when the TV came on. It put a smile on Daniel’s face. “What would you like to watch, love?”

_“Oh, I don’t care…”_

Daniel searched the guide for a few moments. He chuckled, “looks like a Bigfoot documentary is on. How about that?”

David giggled. _“You know me so well.”_

Daniel flipped the channel and sat down beside him. “Care to cuddle?”

David shifted toward him, _“I’d love to.”_

### 

The phone rang again. Work calling, _again_. Daniel ignored it- _**again**_. Didn't they understand that David was in no condition to come in? Daniel had told them that a dozen times! Sweet little David was recovering from an injury and wouldn't be in for a long while.

Whatever. David didn't need that job anyway. Daniel would take care of him. 

With a gentle touch he carried David to the couch again. Week three, and he was pretty sure David could walk but he liked being carried. That was fine. Daniel couldn't be irritated about it. David was light as a feather anyway. He sat him on the couch and kissed his temple. “Hungry?”

_“Not really…”_

“That's okay. Shall we watch TV for a while?”

_“A movie?”_

“Of course.”

_“Yaaaayy…”_ His little whisper of joy was absolutely adorable.

Daniel put on a Disney movie that he didn't care for but David adored and settled on the couch with him. He wrapped them both in a blanket and held David nice and close. His fingers brushed through his hair idly.

After several minutes of comfortable silence between them, David's eyes trained on the movie, Daniel spoke. “Davey?”

David hummed.

“Our anniversary is coming up.”

David gasped very softly, _“oh, gosh! I have to get better so I can go get you something!”_

“No, no, no. You have to get well because I want to take you to see the Grand Canyon, like you've always wanted.”

David was overjoyed. _“You mean it?? We'll really go??”_

“Yes. I'm sorry I've always been such an ass about it. We'll go and have a wonderful time together, just the two of us.”

_“Oh, Danny…”_ David was overcome with emotion, _“I love you so much…”_

“I love you too, Angel.”

### 

Gwen wouldn't stop calling. It was becoming irritating. Daniel had half a mind to go file a restraining order, but he really hated cops. Best to just ignore her.

_“Daniel,”_ her voice snarled on the answering machine. _“You let me talk to David **right now**! I dont give a **fuck** if he's sick! You did something didn't you?! **Bastard-**!!”_

Daniel deleted the message without listening to the rest. Just more cursing and demands. What a bitch. 

_“Was that Gwen?”_ David called softly from the living room. Daniel had left him on the couch, curled up with a blanket.

“Yeah,” Daniel sighed and returned to cooking.

_“I should call her soon…”_

“I’ve **told** you, I don’t want you **talking** to her!” Daniel snapped.

Silence.

Shit. Shit shit shit.

“I just-” He softened his tone, “doesn’t she bring you down, Darling? I mean you’re such an excitable person and she tends to rebuff that.”

_“I guess…”_

“I just love you so much. I don’t want you to hurt.” 

_“I know… I love you too…”_

Daniel quickly finished what he was doing and carried a plate of food into the living room. He moved an old plate and sat the new one down. “Here, Baby. How are you feeling?”

_“Mm, better now that you’re here…”_ David purred.

Daniel chuckled softly and settled beside him. “I’ll always be here, my love.” He wrapped an arm around him and kissed him ever so gently. 

Then, a hard knock on the door.

Daniel’s eyes narrowed and he hugged David closer. Who could that be?

_“Don’t answer it,”_ David whispered, _“stay with me.”_

He wanted to, he did, but the knocking came again. “ _Police_ ,” a stern voice called.

Shit. Shit _shit **shit**_.

_“Don’t go…”_

“I have to answer it,” Daniel untangled himself from David and stood. “They might kick my damn door down if I don’t. I’ll be back soon. Sit tight, Sweetheart.” He headed to the door, took a deep breath, and opened it.

Two police officers and Gwen stood outside. He was instantly furious. “You!”

“I **told** you I was going to get the police involved if I couldn’t talk to David!”

“ **Fuck** you!”

The bigger of the two cops spoke up, stepping between them, “sir, we need to do a welfare check on a member of this household.”

“David is **fine** ,” Daniel growled, “he’s just sick. He’s not taking any visitors.”

“This isn’t a visit. We need to see him. Please don’t make us enter forcefully.”

A heavy sigh. “Fine. But **she** can’t come in.”

“The Hell I can’t!!”

“Ma’am,” the shorter officer said, “please wait out here. We’ll verify that your friend is okay.”

She grumbled and crossed her arms. “Fine.”

The two officers entered and Daniel shut the door behind them. He led them to the living room to see David. “He’s watching TV. He’s very weak and can’t really do much on his own right now. I’ve been taking care of him. He’s my husband. I’d do anything for him.”

David was still on the couch, right where he’d left him. Daniel smiled gently at him to reassure him, then spoke to the officers. “See? He’s fine. Gwen just overreacts to everything.”

The officers were silent, glancing between David, Daniel, and each other. The taller one asked, “how long has he been… sick?”

“A couple weeks. He’ll get better. I take good care of him. I just prepared him lunch.” He gestured to the new plate on the coffee table, sitting amongst old plates, untouched.

The officer nodded. “Alright. Well, I think he would do better in a hospital, don’t you?”

_“I don’t want to go to the hospital!”_ David protested.

“He doesn’t want to go. You can’t make him.”

“We know that,” the shorter one said, “but he looks very sick. Don’t you want him to get better? You don’t want to prolong his suffering.”

Daniel hesitated.

_“Danny, I want to see the Grand Canyon…”_ David whimpered.

“I-” He looked at David, then back at the officers. “How- how long-? We’re going to see the Grand Canyon next month. It’s our anniversary. Will he be well by then? Will the hospital let him go home?”

They both nodded slowly.

“Okay…”

_“I don’t want to go…!”_

“Oh, I know, Honey…” Daniel knelt beside him. He gently cupped his face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. “It’ll be okay. I’ll come stay with you as much as possible. They’ll take better care of you than I can. We’ll still go on our trip, even if it’s a little later than planned.”

_“But the bills…!”_

“Don’t worry about the bills! That’s my job!” he tried to laugh. “Concentrate on getting better, okay?”

_“Okay…”_

“That’s my Angel…” He kissed him sweetly. “I’ll pack you some clothes and books for the stay.” 

“That won’t be-” the shorter officer spoke, “Er, you can do that later. We’ll get an ambulance here to transport him. Could you accompany us to the station, please?”

“What? Why?” Daniel’s eyes narrowed as he stood.

“Just to get a statement, so we know as much as possible about his condition. We have a doctor on site who’ll want to speak with you.”

“It’s a formality,” the taller cop added.

Daniel was hesitant, but he figured he had little choice. “Okay… Then I can go see David?”

Again, they merely nodded.

“Fine.” He didn’t want to, but it was best to play their game, follow all the rules, etc. The more cooperative he was, the sooner he could be with David again.

### 

Daniel was growing impatient. He’d been in this damn interrogation room for- what? Six hours? Seven? He looked at the clock on the wall.

An hour and a half. That was still far too long.

No one had come to speak to him yet, which was only making him more anxious and, honestly, pretty angry. He’d like to spit fire at the first person to walk in the door, but that would be a pretty poor idea.

Deep breaths. Calm. David was in good hands. They’d be together again soon.

Finally, **finally** , someone entered. An older woman with her hair in a bun. She had a polite smile and folders in her hands. “Good evening, Mr. Lancaster,” she took a seat across from him, a table between them. “I apologize for the wait. Completely my fault. How are you?”

Irritated. “Fine. When can I see David?”

“Soon. I’m Dr. Ranawah.”

He perked up. “David’s doctor?”

She hesitated, “um, yes.”

“How is he?”

“Stable. I really need to ask you a few questions. Shouldn’t take too long.”

“I want to know about David first. How is he? Do you know what’s wrong?”

“David is in good hands,” she spoke slowly, deliberately. “His condition is stable and he certainly won’t get any worse. I have some questions for you so we can better determine what’s wrong.”

Daniel grew angry. “What kind of answers are those?! And you’re a damn doctor, shouldn’t you know what’s wrong!?”

She continued to smile as she made a few notes on whatever those files were in her arm. “Does your temper flare a lot, Mr. Lancaster?”

“Fuck you.”

“I’ll take that as a yes.” She flipped a page and read something. “David’s been ill for approximately a month now, correct?”

Daniel was fuming. He crossed his arms and settled more into his chair. “Yes.”

“Could we talk about the incident?”

“What incident?”

She was patient and gentle in her tone. “It would appear that David sustained some injuries about a month ago. I’d like to talk about their cause.”

He hesitated. Oh, shit.

“You’re not in trouble,” she reassured, “we don’t want to punish you for anything. Mistakes and accidents happen. We just need to know. I promise.”

Daniel fidgeted. “Um…”

“Did your temper get the better of you?”

“I- yeah…”

“Did you hurt him?”

“I didn’t mean to…”

“I know you didn’t. Just tell me what happened. I promise, it’s okay.”

A shuddering sigh left Daniel. He put his face in his hands to prevent any tears. “It wasn’t okay…” He choked back a sob. “I just… got so mad… and it was over something so stupid……. One of his shirts was in the washer… he didn’t see it… he put my stuff in and washed it- and- I like my clothes white and it dyed everything a little green and he showed me and- I just got so **mad-** It was so **stupid…**!”

“Did you hit him?”

“No…” he let out a gasped sob. “We were arguing at the top of the stairs… that led down to the basement- the laundry room… I shoved him… I wasn’t even thinking…”

“He went down the stairs?”

Tears ran down Daniel’s cheeks as he nodded. 

“What did you do then?”

He wiped his eyes. “He was hurt really badly… I didn’t know what to do… I just- I carried him upstairs and took him to our room. I made him comfortable on the bed. That’s all I could think to do…”

“You love him very much, don’t you?”

“I do… I’m sorry for what I did… I’ve been better about my temper lately. I’ll take anger management classes. I’ll take **pills** if I have to. I’d do **anything** to be with him again.”

She nodded slowly. “You’re a very good husband. What would you have done if that fall killed him?”

God, Daniel didn’t even want to think about that. He shook his head. “Probably go insane. I don’t think I could handle it…”

She made more notes in her file. “When did you move him to the couch?”

“A few days later, I think… He wanted to watch TV.”

“He told you he wanted to watch television?”

“Yeah. We- I went in and we made up a few days after- after the fall.”

“He spoke to you?”

“Yeah… he’s always been so soft… always forgiven me… I really don’t deserve him…”

She made more notes. “Was he ever able to do anything on his own? In this last month, I mean.”

“Not really. We’d talk and watch TV and I’d read to him, but he couldn’t do a whole lot on his own. He’s too hurt and weak. I’d carry him back and forth to the couch and bed.”

“Did he ever eat or drink anything?”

His nose scrunched in confusion. “Well, yeah… I mean I think so… He would have had to… I’d make meals for him.”

More notes. “I think that’s all I have for now.” She stood. “Let me go touch bases with my colleagues and I’ll come back for you shortly, okay?”

“Can I see David soon?”

“I’ll do my best, yes.” She headed for the door.

“That’s not what I- asked…”

She was gone before he could finish. With a heavy sigh he rested his arms on the table and let his head flop into them.

Outside the interrogation room, Dr. Ranawah stood with the two officers who’d been on the scene. The three of them gazed at Daniel through the two-way mirror. 

“You think he’s telling the truth?” The taller one, Murray, asked.

“I think it’s what he believes, yes,” Dr. Ranawah answered.

The shorter one, Lea, spoke up, “the injuries are consistent with a fall.”

“Not that… I mean… How could he not… **notice**?” 

The doctor smiled sadly. “Though I don’t agree with the terminology, it’s like he said; he’d go insane. And he did.”

Lea nodded, flipping through the coroner's report. “Must have. A broken neck and severe head trauma. David was dead before he hit the bottom. The month’s worth of decay is also proof that Daniel was indeed living with a corpse. It’s all so sad…”

“So what do we do with him?”

“I’ll have him transferred over to the Mental Health Center,” Dr. Ranawah explained, “he’ll have to be closely monitored. I don’t know that we’ll be able to convince him that David is dead, but if we do he may be a suicide risk. It’s going to be very touch-and-go for a while.”

“Is he fit to stand trial?”

“Certainly not. And I think the state he’s in is probably punishment enough. At least for now.”

Back inside the interrogation room, Daniel lifted his head enough to wipe his eyes. This situation sucked, but at least he and David had a wonderful vacation to look forward to. 


	10. Chained to a Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After kidnapping David to get ransom money, Daniel quickly becomes very attached to him. Cameron figures this is harmless, but he might be overestimating Daniel's loyalty.
> 
> Warnings: Rape, murder

“You’ll give me my goddamn money, or you’ll pay!” 

_“Pay with what? The money I ain’t got?”_

“You know what I meant!”

_“I’ll pay when I pay. You ain’t got shit on me. Prick.”_

_**-click-** _

“GOD- _DAMNIT_!!” Cameron threw the disposable phone against the wall, where it shattered. “That little prick has gotten off with my money for way too long! It’s time we _do_ something about it…”

Daniel looked up from his book. “Like what?” Didn’t seem like there was much they could do from this dinky little hotel room.

Cameron thought on it for a long while, pacing back and forth. What _could_ they do? Arthur was a few states away, they didn’t have any connections nearby, and he was ridiculously slippery anyway. They needed some kind of leverage… Something to bring him to them… Hmm…

He stopped and snatched one of his files off the table. He kept all sorts of records on the people who owed him money. A nice folder full of blackmail. Flipping it open, he quickly spotted something useful just barely mentioned on the second page.

A son. David.

A devious grin stretched across his face. 

Perfect.

### 

David wasn’t a particularly difficult person to track down. One state over, in a rural area, an average sort of person living an average sort of life. Easy to find and easy to snatch. They pulled up to a little old house in a more run-down area of town. The yard was very well-kept despite the condition of the neighborhood. David was an outdoorsy person, it seemed.

They didn’t have to wait long.

David came out of the house within a few minutes, as planned, ready to leave for work. Daniel quickly drove the van up close to his driveway and rolled the window down. “Excuse me!”

David was just pulling his keys out of his pocket to get into his car when he stopped and looked up. 

“Sorry to bother you,” Daniel called, “I’m pretty lost. Could you help me?” He held up a map. If this didn’t work, they’d have to wait until he left, break into his house, and wait. A much slower and arguably more boring approach.

But, David smiled and trotted right over without hesitation. “Sure! Where are you headed?”

Cameron was out of the back of the van in two seconds and had David in his grasp and back inside in four. He got a gag in David’s mouth as quickly as possible to prevent him from screaming and drawing any attention to them.

Daniel punched it. They flew out of the neighborhood and back onto a main road. 

David struggled, trying to scream behind his gag. Cameron was able to tie David’s hands behind his back, though not without a fight. “Stronger than he looks,” he muttered once he had him secured. He kept him pinned to the floor as they drove.

They already had a place to go. One of Cameron’s main safehouses. Hidden away in the woods and free from any witnesses. It served as a great place to hide as well as an ideal location to keep a hostage. 

David was dragged inside and thrown unceremoniously onto the floor in the living room. He was no longer struggling, but looking up at them with fear in his eyes and trembling all over. Cameron pulled his more expensive phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of David. He sent the picture in a text to Arthur, along with a simple threat.

_‘Got your son. Cute kid. Hate to have to kill him. Got my money yet?’_

There, that opened a nice little discussion on exactly how fast he was going to get his damn money. “Hope your daddy comes through for you, David.” He looked at Daniel, “take him to one of the rooms and chain him to a bed. Make him comfortable for the wait. No torture yet.”

Daniel obeyed wordlessly. He hauled David off the floor and carried him to one of the downstairs bedrooms, where no windows would present the possibility of escape. There were chains on the headboard made for just such an occasion. This wasn’t their first hostage.

Cameron sat down on the couch. His phone took him by surprise when it began buzzing. With a grin, he answered the call. “Well, seems like I got some shit on you, huh?”

_“Don’t you **dare** hurt my kid! He’s the **only** good thing I ever done in my **life**!”_

“Get me my money and no harm will come to him.”

_“I can get it in three days. I got some guys coming into town to pay me. Where we meetin’?”_

“Let’s meet at the dunes. Nice and private. I’ll bring your boy, you bring my money. Let’s say, sunset Thursday?”

_“I can make that. Please, don’t hurt David. He’s a good kid.”_

“He’ll be fine as long as you show on Thursday with all my money. You don’t, and I’ll let Daniel do whatever he likes.”

_“You keep that little **freak** away from my kid. See you in three days.”_

“Perfect.” Cameron hung up the phone and laughed. Oh, he loved it when a plan all came together. It would have been really irritating if grabbing the kid had been a waste of time. 

Daniel returned and sat down on the couch, his stare distant. Usually, having a hostage had him more riled up, eager to know what they might do to them. But, he was quiet, and noticeably anxious as he rubbed his palms up and down his legs.

“What’s wrong with _you_?”

“I don’t know,” Daniel muttered, “I just feel odd. Did you hear from Arthur?”

“Yep. We’re meeting in three days to make the exchange.”

“Good… Good…” 

It went quiet. Three days was a long time. Why wasn’t Daniel begging to go make cuts on David’s flesh? Or at least terrorize him by rubbing a blade flat against his skin? It was highly unusual.

“Are you getting sick?” 

“I don’t know… My stomach feels weird…”

“When did that start?”

“When I saw David. I don’t know why.”

Oh, _that_ was interesting. It gave Cameron a sneaking suspicion too. “When you saw him, huh? Anything in particular stick out to you?”

Daniel hesitated. “Green eyes. Freckles.”

Ah, there it was. Cameron grinned, “you like him.”

“No? I don’t know him.”

“You want to touch him, don’t you? Among other things.”

Daniel stiffened. “I- A little.”

A laugh. “Here I thought you were completely asexual.”

“What do I do? How do I make it stop?”

“Danny, Danny, Danny,” Cameron patted his shoulder. Poor kid. He was so clueless. That wasn’t surprising though. Cameron had raised him since he was a teen, making him into a perfect killing machine. All Daniel had ever expressed interest in was violence, never romance or sex or making any other human connections. Despite his bloodlust, he really was so childish in many ways. “He’s chained to the bed, at your mercy, as they always are. You do whatever you want to do to him.”

“I don’t even know what I want to do…” He sighed.

“Hold on.” Cameron left him and went upstairs to his private bathroom. He snatched one of his dirty magazines, a pack of condoms, and a bottle of lubricant. He carried them all downstairs and shoved them into Daniel’s arms. “There’s some reading material and a few supplies. Now get down there and have your way with him.” 

“Huh?”

He ushered Daniel to stand and nudged him toward the stairs. “Just don’t hurt him too badly or his dad’ll be pissed. Just read the magazine and you’ll figure it out.”

“Figure _what_ out?”

They got to the top of the stairs. Cameron was grinning from ear to ear, eager for Daniel to have his first sexual experience. Sex was the best and surely it would help Daniel loosen up a bit. Besides, he didn’t need him sick over his confusion. “Go on. If you really can’t figure it out you can come ask, but I think you will. It’ll come naturally once you get his clothes off.”

### 

Three hours. Three hours!! Not a peep in three fucking hours! Who took three hours to rape someone?? Honestly! Cameron huffed and threw his magazine aside. It was boring around here without someone to talk to, and goddamnit he wanted someone to talk to _right now_!! Also, it was nearly noon and it was Daniel’s turn to make lunch!

He descended the stairs with quick steps. There were a few rooms in the sublevel, two of them bedrooms. One door was shut, the other wide open. He paused outside the closed door, listening.

 _“Ah-! Ha… oh gosh…”_ Soft gasps and shuddering breaths were barely audible. What the fuck?? There should be screams!

The doors locked from the outside to keep victims trapped inside, so he didn’t hesitate to grab the handle and throw the door open.

David was chained to the bed, as he should be, and completely nude, _as he should be_ , and covered in bruises and bitemarks, _**as he should be**_. Daniel was naked as well, but he wasn’t on top of David. Rather, he was laying on his stomach with his head between David’s legs. Startled by Cameron’s sudden entrance, David’s legs clamped shut on Daniel’s head, but he hardly jolted from it.

“What the Hell are you doing?!” Cameron was furious. Who the Hell performed oral sex on an unwilling partner?! Where was the fun in that?! Oral sucked!

David’s legs relaxed, allowing Daniel to sit up. He wiped his mouth, expression one of mild irritation. “Head.”

“You should be fucking him!”

“We’ve done that twice. We want to do this now. Right?” He looked at David.

Finally, Cameron noticed that David was not gagged, nor was he struggling or crying or anything of the like. He was flushed and sweaty and had clearly been enjoying himself a moment ago. He nodded silently, still panting ever so softly.

“You don’t do what _he_ wants!” Cameron snapped, “he’s your captive! You do what _you_ want!”

Daniel’s eyes narrowed, his irritation growing. “This _is_ what I want. I’m going to make him cum like this, then I’m going to fuck him again.”

Well, Daniel certainly seemed to be picking up the lingo pretty fast. Cameron was annoyed, though he wasn’t entirely sure why. Daniel was allowed to do as he pleased, even if it wasn’t what Cameron would do. But, his temper often got the better of him. “Goddamnit! Move over,” he fiddled with his fly, “I’ll show you how to _properly_ rape someone-!”

 _That_ finally made shit hit the fan.

“NO!” David screamed and clamped his legs shut. 

Daniel was instantly furious. He snatched his knife off the nightstand and pointed it at Cameron, positioning himself over David protectively. “HE’S MINE! DON’T YOU TOUCH HIM!” 

_Yikes_.

“This isn’t rape!” Daniel spat, teeth bared and shoulders hunched in preparation for a fight. “We’re both enjoying ourselves!”

“How is that any fun?!”

“It’s what I want! Get out!”

Cameron was… scared. Daniel never spoke to him like that. He looked up to Cameron, obeyed his every word, and never talked back. This sudden shift in attitude left him feeling a little shaken, but pride would not let him back down that easily. “Fine! Do it the wrong way then! But it’s your turn to make lunch! Get upstairs!”

“No! I’m not hungry!”

“I am!”

“Then make yourself lunch!”

“It’s your turn!”

“I don’t care! We’re not done!”

“Rrrgg! You little-!” Oh, he wanted to go off, stalk across the room and strangle Daniel. But, Daniel had his knife. His very sharp, very deadly knife, that he could whip around in the blink of an eye. No one wanted to be on the wrong end of it, and Cameron was no exception. He hesitated to do much, but he didn’t want to back down-

“Danny?” Came the softest voice he’d ever heard. They both looked down at David. Daniel visibly softened. “I’m kind of hungry too…”

“Oh.” Daniel lowered the knife, no longer paying any attention to Cameron. “What can I bring you?”

“Oh- I don’t care! Just anything… I skipped breakfast…”

“Okay. I’ll go make us something.” He turned to Cameron. “I’ll be up in five minutes.”

“Fine. I’m holding you to that!” Ha! He’d won! With an inflated sense of superiority he left the room, closing the door behind him. Maybe he should have been concerned that David was not acting at all like a hostage, but his ego was too inflated at the moment to allow his brain any room to work. 

Daniel kept his word. He was up in five minutes, fully dressed, and making lunch. Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Cameron would have protested, but Daniel was in and out in a hurry, taking his and David’s lunch downstairs.

Ugh.

This would be a long three days.

### 

There was no peep from Daniel for the rest of the day. Cameron briefly saw him get something from the kitchen around dinner time, but he was gone in a flash. It was irksome to say the least. Daniel never spent this much time with any hostage, even during some of his more intense ‘information gathering’ sessions. But, Cameron tried to reason that this was an entirely different and very new experience for him. He couldn’t blame him for wanting to enjoy it as much as possible. 

Still, as night settled and he grew sleepy, he couldn’t help one quick check-in before bed. He snuck down the stairs and before even reaching the bottom he could already hear them.

 _“Harder! Harder! Please-!”_ David’s voice, and the jostling in it suggested he was already getting quite a pounding.

 _“Like this?_ ” Daniel’s voice, breathless.

_“OH fuh-! Call me a slut! Please!”_

_“You’re a filthy fucking slut,”_ Daniel growled.

_“H-oohhmyGod-”_

_“You love my fat cock don’t you, you fucking whore?”_

_“AHIloveit so muhuch-!”_ David was basically sobbing then. _“Danny-! Danny-!!”_

Goddamn. Cameron didn’t think _either_ of them would be saying shit like _that_. It was… hot. Really hot. He couldn’t deny the throb that made his groin ache. He descended the rest of the stairs and leaned against the wall outside the room. His tongue wetted his lips as he got his fly open. His cock was hard and hot in his hand as he gripped the head.

David was noisy. So very, very noisy. They didn’t sound faked or forced either, it was all moans and howls of genuine pleaser. That made Cameron a little… jealous. No one had ever screamed for him like that, and Daniel was getting an excellent lay. It really wasn’t fair that he was out here and Daniel in there.

He closed his eyes and focused on the moans as he stroked himself. He paid most attention to the head, trying to get himself off as quickly as possible rather than drawing it out.

_“I’m gonna cum again-!”_

_“Cum, you fucking slut, and you **better** scream my name.”_

David said something else, but his words devolved into gibberish. **Fuck** that was hot. He tried to imagine his pretty face contorted in pleasure. It built fast and Cameron couldn’t stop a guttural moan as he came. Thankfully, David’s shout of orgasmic bliss drowned out Cameron’s. They never heard him.

His hand and pants were a mess. Great.

The sounds of slapping skin slowed to a stop. 

_“Was it good, baby?”_

_“Amazing…”_ David was panting, his voice a quiver.

_“Should I go slow for a while?”_

_“Please…”_

_“Of course I will, sweetheart.”_

_“Thank you…”_

Ugh, sickly sweet. Cameron wiped his hand on his shirt and headed back upstairs. It was past his bedtime.

### 

The next morning he found Daniel already up and in the kitchen working on breakfast. He was shirtless. Scratches all over his back were clearly visible against his pale skin.

“What the Hell?!” Cameron was furious. “Did you unlock him from the cuffs?!”

“Yeah,” Daniel replied nonchalantly while working on eggs.

“He could have escaped you idiot!”

“No. He was underneath me the whole time. He wasn’t going anywhere.”

“What the Hell has gotten into you!?” That was so reckless! Daniel was _never_ reckless!

“I’m just enjoying myself. Isn’t that what you told me to do?”

Cameron’s face went red with restrained fury. Okay, yes, he’d told Daniel to have fun, but he didn’t expect him to go whole ham! This was ridiculous! He let out a long sigh to release his frustrations slowly without blowing up. “Yes, it is. I’m glad you’re having fun.” He chose his words carefully. “But, you’re being a bit reckless, don’t you think?”

Daniel grimaced as he carefully put the pan of finished eggs onto a cool burner. “No? We’re both enjoying ourselves. I’m not worried about him escaping or anything.”

“He’s our _hostage_. He’s not here of his _own free will_. Who enjoys sex with their captor?! He’s either using you or he’s a slut!”

Furious blue eyes were on Cameron in a second. “ _Don’t call him that_ ,” Daniel hissed.

Cameron put his hands up, “fine, fine. I’m sorry. I’m just saying… Be careful. He could be going along with it so you’ll let your guard down and he can escape. Please keep him cuffed, and for goodness sake don’t go getting attached. He’s not sticking around.”

Daniel had no immediate response to that. He hummed as he made a plat of eggs for himself and David. “Actually…” 

Oh, _great_ , this could only be ‘good’ news.

“We talk a lot… He doesn’t really care for his father. We were- we were hoping David could stick around a bit? Maybe travel with us…”

God. Damnit.

Cameron sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I never thought you’d be the type to think with your dick and not your head.”

“It isn’t like that!” Daniel protested. “We- we have this connection- And he could help us-”

“Daniel-” Cameron cut him off. He was beyond frustrated and furious enough that he was really considering just strangling Daniel, but dammit he was so useful. “Will you listen to yourself?! You sound like a fool!”

“Fuck you,” Daniel spat. “You just don’t get it because all _you_ ever do is bring home cheap **whores**!”

“‘Cheap’ is better than ‘free.’ Bet your whore downstairs is full of diseases,” Cameron sneered.

Daniel turned red with fury. “ **Fuck. You**.” He took their food and stormed downstairs.

God, what a fucking brat! In a few days Daniel would get his heart broken and that would just have to happen. Cameron tried to warn him! But nooo! Daniel had to argue and lie to himself! Childish!

Whatever. A broken heart never killed anyone.

### 

The day played out the same as the one before. No sign of Daniel until lunch and dinner, when he’d run up and make food and hurry back down. _Ugh_. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Daniel would ever get so attached to one person. Was the sex really that good?? 

Hm. Maybe he needed to get himself some… and teach Daniel a lesson about whores and their mind games.

Yes, yes, that was a great idea…

It was the following day that he put this plan into action. Shortly before lunch he headed downstairs, a list in hand and a plan in mind. He paused only briefly outside the door.

Giggling. Soft whispers of affection. Brief kisses. ‘I love you’s. Disgusting!

He threw the door open and found them in bed. David was again unchained, his hands stroking Daniel’s face. They were pressed close together but were clearly just cuddling rather than having sex. Gross. “What the _Hell_ did I tell you about unchaining him!?”

David curled closer to Daniel, who shot Cameron a cold glare. Without a word he put David back in the cuffs, an action which drew no protest. David was highly cooperative it seemed. That was good.

“We’ve run out of shit. I made a list,” he showed it to Daniel. “Go to the store and pick it up. Grab us lunch while you’re out.”

“What?!” Daniel was instantly in a rage. “No! Go get it yourself!”

 _Again_ with this insubordination. God, he could choke him. “I’m telling _you_ to! I can’t leave! Not with you just letting him free whenever you please!”

“He’s not going to leave! He doesn’t even know where we are!”

“I don’t care! Go to the fucking store!”

“ **No**!”

“Danny?” Ah, that soft voice again. Cameron was sort of thankful for it. All his yelling couldn’t sway Daniel the same way David’s gentle words could.

“Yes?” Daniel’s attention was on David again, his voice much quieter now. No yelling, no arguing, just peaceful and patient.

How frustrating. Cameron didn’t like the amount of control David had over Daniel with so little effort.

“It’s okay, you can go. I don’t mind just resting here for a while,” David said.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to leave you all alone.”

“It’s okay, really! We’ll be back together soon, and with lunch! I’d like a short nap anyway…”

Daniel was hesitant. He glanced at Cameron, uneasy, but relented. “O-okay. I won’t be long, I promise. I love you.”

 _ **Uuuugh**_.

“I love you too!” David smiled sweet enough to rot teeth. They kissed and Daniel climbed off of him.

Well, a victory was a victory, no matter how it was achieved.

Cameron waited for Daniel to dress then they went back upstairs. He handed Daniel the list and asked him to get something good for lunch. Maybe some fried chicken or something. 

Finally, he got Daniel out the door and watched him from the window as he drove down the dirt road. It would take him twenty minutes to get to town, probably thirty at the store, maybe another ten to grab lunch, then twenty back. Between an hour and an hour and a half away from the cabin.

Plenty of time.

Cameron headed back downstairs.

David was right where they'd left him, with his hands resting on the pillow in either side of his head. The chains were long enough to allow this. He looked like he was sleeping, but his eyes opened within a moment of Cameron entering the room. His expression turned nervous. He was still naked. Vulnerable.

A wicked grin split Cameron’s face. He unzipped his pants.

David paled and clamped his legs together. “Don’t you dARE-” his sentence devolved into screaming when Cameron stormed forward.

It was a fight. David kicked and struggled and screamed for Daniel. Cameron had to strike him across the face to shut him up. He chained one ankle to the footboard and straddled that leg, forcing the other upward. David was still slick from activities that morning. Cameron slipped a condom on (there was no way he was going to risk coming into contact with any of Daniel’s fluids- **gross**!) and shoved his cock inside to the hilt with one hard thrust.

David jolted, but gritted his teeth to stop a sound. His body was twisted uncomfortably. Every thrust forced a grunt from him, despite his best efforts to be silent. 

“Don’t want to give me the satisfaction, huh?” Cameron sneered. “Screaming or silent, it doesn’t matter to me. I’ll get off either way. God _damn_ you’re tight. No wonder he’s always down here.” He tightened his grip in David’s hair and increased his pace. “You like it hard, right? You like to be called a slut? He’ll certainly realize what a little slut you are after this…”

David didn’t respond. He squeezed his eyes shut harder and clenched his fists tighter. 

It only took five minutes for Cameron to finish, but he wasn’t _finished_. They went three more rounds, each one longer than the last. Afterwards, he shoved the used condoms inside David, inside out, one by one. 

Soiled. Dirty. Daniel wouldn't be able to stand it. His little crush would shatter in an instant. Sure, they’d be returning David to his daddy a little worse for wear, but he wasn’t technically _hurt_. At least not physically. Much.

Cameron smacked him on the ass and climbed off the bed, satisfied.

“You’ll pay for that…” David hissed. Tears of rage brimmed in his eyes. He looked less like a sweet little angel and more like the devil himself. 

Cameron sneered. “By you and what army, you filthy whore? Once Daniel gets a good look at what I’ve done to you he won’t even want to _touch_ you.” Neither David nor Arthur were a threat to him, and Daniel’s loyalty was unbreakable, despite their arguments these last few days. He had nothing to fear. 

There was silence as he quickly fixed his clothes, then left. He headed back upstairs to wait on Daniel’s return.

The door was opening just as he topped the stairs. Fuck, talk about cutting it close. Daniel must have sped down the little dirt road both ways. 

“That was quick,” Cameron commented when Daniel came inside, bags of groceries in hand.

“Store was pretty empty. Didn’t take long,” Daniel replied. 

Cameron helped him make one more trip to the van for the rest of the groceries and their lunch. While he made himself a plate of fried chicken and mashed potatoes, Daniel put away the groceries faster than he ever had before in his life. It was almost comical to watch.

Cameron sat down at the kitchen table as Daniel was finishing up. “So,” he started nonchalantly, “you didn’t tell me that David likes it so hard.”

Daniel froze.

“Or that he likes being called a slut.”

His shoulders slowly hunched and began trembling. His hands gripped the edge of the counter tightly. “You’re messing with me…” There was a tremor in his voice.

Bingo. He knew this would get all over Daniel.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Danny. I went down to see if he wanted some water or anything and he was so eager to have company. How could I say no to such a sweet face?”

Daniel spun around and Cameron was shocked to see tears brimming in his eyes. “YOU’RE LYING!”

“Calm down-!”

“FUCK YOU! YOU **KNOW** HOW I FEEL ABOUT HIM!” He stormed over to the table and slammed his fists down on it, making Cameron jolt. “DID YOU TOUCH HIM!?”

“YEAH, I DID!” Cameron stood, knocking his chair over. “And he screamed my name too!”

“HE WOULD _NEVER_!” Daniel straightened and looked like he was going to take a swing at Cameron.

“You really wanna fight me, little man!?”

Daniel yelled in fury and grabbed the food, shoving it back into the bag. “You’re a fucking _bastard_! I hope you choke on a fucking bone and _die_!” He snatched the bags and stormed off, heading back downstairs.

Cameron slowly sat back down, a little shaken. Okay, he hadn’t really expected Daniel to react quite _that_ violently. It was more than a little worrisome. But, Daniel would get over this. They’d be friends again soon enough, once that little rat was out of the picture.

Still, he figured he best be on his guard until then. Daniel was impulsive when angry, and Cameron did _not_ want to end up on the other end of that knife.

### 

Silence. It stretched by the rest of the afternoon. He'd expected Daniel to come storming back upstairs with another fit after he saw David's state, but… nothing. Not a peep. Had David decided not to tell Daniel that Cameron had raped him? Had Daniel lost any interest in him or had he gone right back to fucking him? 

Not-knowing was driving him mad. He wasn't in control of this situation and he hated it! Goddamnit, maybe he should storm downstairs and-

Footsteps coming up. Cameron held his breath, pretending to pay close attention to the television. Daniel topped the stairs and walked past him into the kitchen, where he fussed around, clanging pots and pans together. “It's your turn to make dinner,” he called. His voice held annoyance, but no fury. 

Cameron was off the couch in a second and hurried into the kitchen. “Right.”

“David wants Spaghetti.”

“Okay.” Fuuuuck why was he letting this brat order him around?? “You, uh, still angry?”

“Yes.” Daniel took pasta sauce and noodles from the pantry while Cameron was filling a pot with water.

“What did David have to say?” He was doing a poor job of tiptoeing around this field of landmines.

“That you'd had sex.”

“That's it?”

“Should he have said something _else_?”

“No, no…” Wow, he hadn’t ratted him out? That was suspicious… “So did you two make up or-?”

“What do you think!?”

Yikes.

The kitchen fell void of words. Daniel took a seat at the table to read the paper while Cameron heated water and prepared a few things. 

Hm. Maybe… this wasn’t as easily repairable as he’d assumed. Maybe Daniel really felt something strong and real for David. More than lust. Cameron doubted it was possible, but… well, he’d been wrong before. 

Maybe… he should… apologize…?

Ugh. He’d really rather be shot.

“You know…” he started slowly, “he- he makes you happy… and if he doesn’t like his father and wants to go with us… I won’t say no… It might be nice to have someone else around too…”

“It’s too late for that,” Daniel replied evenly. “He doesn’t want to be around you.”

UuuuuUUUUUGGHhh Goddamniiittt he was just digging a deeper hooooole. “Oh. Alright. Well, maybe we can find you another companion or something soon-”

“It’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I could buy a very expensive prosti-”

“I’m **trying** to _read_ ,” Daniel hissed.

Cameron took that as ‘shut up or we’re going to have another fight’ and opted to shut his mouth.

He ate dinner alone. Daniel was back downstairs before the steam had even settled. It was surprisingly lonely. His shower took a little longer than usual, allowing him to linger on his thoughts. 

Damn. Maybe he really _should_ apologize.

Ugh… Perhaps in the morning…

Before bed he made another trip downstairs to eavesdrop. Nothing but soft panting and whispered words of passion. Disgusting. He crept back upstairs and into his bedroom. As a precaution, just in case Daniel’s unpredictable temper got the better of him, he locked his door. A gun hidden in a hole under his mattress was removed and placed on the nightstand instead.

Safe.

He climbed into bed with a heavy sigh. 

Things would be better tomorrow.

### 

Daniel's room was a bit unnerving, to say the least. Posters and stills from gory movies decorated the walls. Lots of sharp knick knacks on shelves. A few animal skulls here and there. The worst thing was the taxidermied deer head on the wall. It’s mouth was stretched wide open in a muted scream. Daniel had done it himself. 

Grotesque.

But, his bed was comfy and his sheets were soft and clean… David purred as he nuzzled the pillow, hugging it tightly to make it puff up. Kisses down his spine delighted him. Hands ran down his bare sides, over his underwear, pushed gently at the hems to better expose his thighs. More kisses where cheek turned to leg.

“Ah-ah,” David gently chided, bending a leg to push at Daniel's chest, “it’s time.”

“Yes, my angel,” Daniel shifted and placed a firm kiss on David's shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Daniel left the room, grabbing a hatchet on the way and pulling the door nearly shut behind him. Down the hall, Cameron’s door creaked open. If Cameron had locked it, it had been useless; Daniel had disabled the lock while Cameron was showering. Had emptied all his guns of ammo too. He was completely vulnerable.

David rolled onto his back and grabbed a loaded gun off the nightstand. Just in case. 

The sound of the hatchet diving into skin was revolting. The choking that followed was no better. A struggle ensued, Cameron fighting for his life.

_“Stay still!”_

Clicks of an empty gun.

_“I told you not to touch him!! I **told** you!!”_

Something shattered, possibly a lamp or vase. 

_“Stop fighting!”_

The hatchet struck skin again. The struggling stopped. Silence, then the thump of a body hitting the floor. The hatchet struck twice more. The pop of it hitting bone made David's gag reflex tingle. 

Finally, Daniel returned. Clutched in one hand was the bloody hatchet, in the other by it's hair was Cameron's severed head.

Just like David had requested.

Gun in hand, David briefly considered shooting Daniel. Two captors dead, he’d be free. But, for what? To go back to the shit life he was living before? To struggle to make ends meet, and half the time have to do ‘favors’ for his landlord when he couldn’t make rent? Fuck that! He’d already worked to get Daniel’s full attention, his unwavering devotion through sex and manipulation. Sweet promises and affectionate praise, alongside comments on Cameron’s less-than-kind treatment of Daniel. It had worked like a charm on a man desperate for love and too dumb to question anything someone so sweet and willing was saying to him.

David set the gun aside. Daniel was easy to control and still too useful to kill. “Good job. I’m so proud of you, Danny.”

“Thank you.”

“Leave it in the hall and take a shower, okay?”

Daniel hesitated. “Will you shower with me…?”

“It would be a little crowded, wouldn't it?”

Daniel wilted. “Oh… I- I just…” his voice cracked a little.

David was good at picking up little queues. He rolled off the bed and met Daniel in the doorway. “What is it, Darling?” He cupped Daniel’s bloody cheeks and stroked them soothingly. 

Daniel dropped Cameron’s head and the hatchet and threw his arms around David. “He raised me-!” He buried his face in David’s neck.

Ugh, now he was covered in blood too. Seemed Daniel would get his wish of a duel shower. That was fine though, this was a delicate game of give and take and it seemed at the moment that he needed to give a little more to keep Daniel’s devotion. He hugged Daniel tightly and rocked him, letting him cry on his shoulder. “I know, Sweetie, I know. But he wasn’t good to you. I’ll always love and support you. I’m here for you. It’s okay. Cry it out.”

“I love you so much…”

“I love you too. Let’s shower together and get all cleaned up, then we can spend the rest of the night in bed together.”

“Okay…”

David smiled. “There’s a good boy.”

### 

The dunes were an eight hour drive away. They spent the drive with the windows down and the radio up. Once they arrived they climbed into the back of the van to wait, and David soon found himself in a familiar position; hands and knees.

“ _Fuck-_ ” the single word was practically punched out of his lungs. He hugged the pillow tighter, muffled his moans in it, and focused only on Daniel’s cock. Fuck it was big! It hit him deep with each thrust, so much so that it brought an ache with it that caused his body to try to pull away, but Daniel’s firm grip on his hips prevented any escape. 

The pros of teaching a virgin about sex; you could teach him exactly how _you_ liked it. Daniel knew exactly how to please him. Where to touch, where to bite, where to squeeze. And Daniel was so eager to please. Every session left David drowning in pleasure. It was worth the kidnapping. 

Daniel's hand gripped David's neck, almost choking him. “You're getting tighter,” he growled in his ear. “You're close, aren't you, Baby?”

“Yes-!” David gasped. “So close-!”

“Come for me, _Slut_.”

David saw white. Intense orgasm made him quiver all over. He tightened, drawing a loud moan from Daniel.

“Fuck-” Daniel gasped. “I'm close- can I come, please?”

“No, not until I come again,” David panted.

Daniel whimpered. He released David's neck and reached under him. He found his cock and stroked him.

David moaned appreciatively. “ _Good boy._ ” 

“Can I come with you, please?” His voice trembled. 

“Yes-! Yes-!! As deep as you can!” The pleasure was mounting all over again.

“Yes, sir.” Daniel bit down on his shoulder briefly, making David groan, before growling in his ear again. “Hurry and come you fucking _whore_ , before I get _tired_ of you!” His words were punctuated by hard thrusts and it was all exactly what David needed.

“ **Fuck-**!” A sob this time as David came again. He tensed and trembled, the noises escaping him mere whimpers. Daniel finished inside him, filling him to the brim until it spilled out and ran down his thighs. His final thrusts were wet and sloppy.

David was finally able to lay down. He was quivering from head to toe. Daniel was hardly any better as he curled up against him and held him tightly. They were both a mess but neither cared. David was silently thankful that Daniel was a cuddler. Post-coital cuddling was something he'd so rarely gotten but always loved.

“Did I do good?” Daniel asked. He _always_ asked.

David purred, “mm, yes, Sweetheart. You did _amazing_.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They laid together in comfortable silence, both just bordering on sleep. Lazy kisses peppered David's neck from time to time. He loved it.

Lights moving through the interior of the van alerted them to a vehicle approaching. Daniel got up first and used a rag to clean them up. He grabbed his underwear and pants and got them on. David found his underwear and took Daniel's shirt. He haphazardly buttoned it up as Daniel was throwing the back doors open.

A truck pulled up behind them. Daniel stood outside the van with a rifle in hand, while David stayed seated inside toward the back end. Despite being clad in so little he felt safe, powerful, and untouchable. 

The engine died. Arthur stumbled out, relief in his features. “David, thank God!” He hurried forward, but Daniel stepped between them.

“Did you bring the money?”

Arthur stopped then took a hesitant step back. “Right… yeah. I'll get it…” He went back to the truck and leaned in, fetching a briefcase from the passenger seat. He carried it over and presented it to Daniel.

Daniel snatched it and took it to the van to open and count.

“David, I'm so glad to see you,” Arthur gave him a tired smile. “Are you okay? Have you been well?” He stepped forward.

“Don't move,” David instructed harshly. 

Arthur halted, taken aback.

“Why are you here?” David asked with a curious tilt of his head.

“H-huh?”

“Why. Are. You. Here.”

“Be-because… Cameron kidnapped you… Where _is_ Cameron?” he looked around cautiously.

David sighed and leaned back. Stretching, he was able to reach into a nook in the van and pull out a heavy item wrapped in bloody rags. He sat back up and tossed it at Arthur. It landed in the sand at his feet.

Arthur eyed it, then looked at David wearily.

“Go on. Open it.”

Slowly, he knelt, reaching toward the package with a trembling hand. His fingers brushed the fabric, hesitated, then finally pulled a large piece away.

Empty grey eyes stared back at him. 

“FUCK!” He jumped up and away from Cameron's head. “Jesus fucking Christ! You killed him?! Oh my God!” 

“He got what he deserved,” David replied nonchalantly. 

Daniel closed the briefcase. “Only half is here.”

David scoffed. “I'm I really only worth _half_ the money to you?”

Arthur was still reeling. “What?! What?! Fuck! It's all I could get! It doesn't even matter, does it?! He's _dead_! Fuck!”

Daniel aimed the gun at him. 

Arthur's hands flew up over his head. “Waitwaitwaitwait!!! I can get the rest!!”

“You didn't answer my question,” David said. “Why are you here?”

“I did!! Because he kidnapped you! Didn't he?!”

“He did. But why did you come? Why get the money and exchange it for me?”

“Wha- Because you're my kid! I love you…”

“You love me? Since when?”

“Huh?”

David leaned forward. “You didn't love me when I was five and you left me and mom. You didn't love me when I was eight and she killed herself, and I had to go into foster care because you wouldn't have me.”

“Well, I-”

David spoke over him, “You didn't love me when I was twelve and I called you crying because my foster father was hurting me. Or at fifteen when I did a stint in Juvie for hitting him back. Or at eighteen when I was living on the street with nowhere to go. So I ask again… _Why_ are you here?”

Arthur hesitated. “I… I'm trying to be better…”

“No, you're not. I'll tell you why you're here. You figure that by now, at age twenty-four, I'm useful for something. You've been given a golden opportunity to swoop in and be the hero, as if saving me this single time will somehow make up for eighteen years of neglect. We'll make amends and you'll teach me to be just like you. Just like dear ol’ dad…” David leaned back, expression cold. “Right?”

Arthur looked ashamed. “I just… wanted to make it up to you…”

“No, you didn't. But, you got your wish anyway. I'm just like you, dad. Only, smarter.” He lifted his chin and grinned. “Now, beg.”

“What…?”

“Beg for your life. Beg for my forgiveness. Or, I'll let Danny shoot you.”

Shock. “David- Davey don't do this-”

“ _You_ don’t get to call me that,” he snapped. “On your knees. Give me a good reason to let you go.”

Arthur fell to his knees, though perhaps more due to fear than obedience. “I’m- I’m your father-”

“I don’t care.”

“I-I’ll get the rest of the money-”

“No, you won’t. You’ll just run like you’ve always done.”

“Please!” He clasped his hands together, “I’m sorry! I fucked up! I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to you, I swear! I’ll get you twice- triple the money I owed! I’ll do whatever you want! Christ, David, please!” He let out a sob, “I’m your _father_!”

“You’re my sperm donor, at best.” 

“ _David-_ ”

“Shut up! Be silent.”

Arthur’s mouth snapped shut, withholding another sob.

The power was intoxicating. For once in his life David was in complete control over another person, rather than being at the mercy of someone else. Daniel was largely to thank for that. David reached over and ran his hands affectionately through Daniel’s hair. Daniel leaned into it without lowering the gun or taking his eyes off Arthur. It put a little smile on David’s face. Such a good boy. “I’m bored of the begging and it’s getting late… What do you think we should do with him, my love?”

Daniel’s fingers tensed briefly on the gun. There was bloodlust in his eyes. “Whatever you want, Darling.”

“Hmm,” David tilted his head and gazed at his father a moment. A man who’d never cared for him, never helped him, never wanted him. He already knew what he wanted to do to him and he could tell Daniel wanted the same. “Kill him.”

Arthur barely had time to gasp and it was overshadowed by the bang of the rifle. A bullet struck him directly in the chest, knocking him to the ground. Daniel stepped forward and unloaded another in his forehead.

David felt no remorse. No guilt. Nothing but satisfaction. Revenge was sweet.

Daniel lowered the gun and returned to David, where he was pulled into an embrace. He put the gun in the van and hugged David tightly, rocking him.

“Such a good boy,” David cooed. “I’m so lucky you found me. I’m so happy to have you.”

“Are you sad?”

“No. I’m very pleased. I hated him…” He loosened the embrace until the parted, then captured Daniel’s face in his hands. “We’re both orphans now. All we have is each other.”

“All I need is you,” Daniel nuzzled his hand. “I’ll protect you from everything.”

“And I’ll take care of you always. I love you very much, Danny.”

“I love you too, Davey.”

They embraced again and David was finally happy.


End file.
